A Change of Plans
by JarodLover
Summary: After Neal's return from Cape Verde things change and not for the better. (Does not follow the storyline of season 4) Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of it's characters, I just enjoy giving a different perspective on things
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please let me know what you think and where you think the storyline should go. **

**AAN: I would like to thank Jackilee for being my beta, you were a great help. And without further ado here's my story called...**

**A Change of Plans**

As soon as Neal stepped off the elevator on the 21st floor of the FBI building he knew it was not going to be another average day at the office. Before he could even got through the glass doors he had the overwhelming urge to run, because seated at his desk was Agent Kyle Collins, and standing next to him was Agent Philip Kramer. The two men on the planet that Neal never wanted to see again. As Neal put his hand on the handle, he looked across the bullpen. He spotted Peter standing just outside his office with a look on his face that was a combination of disappointment and fear. While Neal could understand the fear, given who was at his desk, but what he couldn't figure out the disappointment because as far as Neal knew he hadn't done anything wrong or even close to illegal since his return from Cape Verde. He knew if he did anything wrong after Peter, and Hughes, had fought so hard to reinstate his deal not only would he end up in jail for the rest of his life, but Peter would most definitely lose his job.

Neal put on his 'patent pending' smile and strolled through the door like nothing was wrong.

"Neal!" Peter shouted, while at the same time summoning him with the double finger point. Neal didn't even look in the direction of his unwanted guests, who were at his desk. But he did see them both smirking triumphantly at him as he passed by.

As Neal reached the top of the stairs Peter indicated for him to step into the conference room. Once the door was closed Neal let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"What's up Peter?" Neal asked as he watched his partner and friend start to pace. He knew it couldn't be anything good with Kramer and Collins camped out at his desk.

"Sit down, Neal." Peter ordered, barely keeping his temper in check. Neal took a seat. He took his fedora off and placed on the table. Neal knew there were only a few things that could get his friend this out of control.

"What's going on, Peter? Why are Kramer and Collins here?" Neal questioned. He was becoming even more anxious as he watched Peter begin to pace.

"I swear to you, Peter, whatever they think I've done, I didn't do it." Neal stated, hoping to relieve some of the mounting tension in the room to no avail. "You know, you keep that up and you're going to wear a hole in the carpet" Neal quipped hoping to get his partner's attention. It worked. Peter stopped pacing and a small amused smile flashed across his face for a second, then his grim expression reappeared.

"Sorry, Neal. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. But this situation has me so pissed off that I can't think straight" Peter stated as he leaned against the cabinets in front of the windows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mind telling what the situation is before Collins and Kramer burst in and do it for you. I could tell by their body language and the triumphant grins they were sporting that they really want to do just that." Neal stated as he moved to the edge of his seat and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Ok, ok. You're right, Neal. It'll be better for me to tell you, then hearing it from them. And no, Neal, you haven't done anything wrong this time. Kramer has pulled some strings and convinced enough people where it counts that you need a 'new handler'. He's been saying that you have been playing a 'long con' on everyone here just to stay out of jail. For the record, I don't believe anything of that nature has been going on, at least since Kate died." Peter explained as he dropped his chin to his chest and let out a deep sigh.

"So, you're telling me that I'm getting a new handler. That doesn't sound too bad" Neal started but stopped as when he saw Peter shaking his head.

"Oh, it gets worse. I'm being told that your handler is going to be Kramer. Also you're to be transferred to D.C. effective immediately." Peter continued as he started to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, that explains why Kramer is here but why is Collins here?" Neal asked as he leaned back in his chair and started to play with the edge of his fedora.

"Well since your little vacation to Cape Verde, Kramer feels that you're a greater flight risk than ever. Kramer brought Collins with him to keep you from running during the transfer" Peter explained as he brought his eyes up to meet his friend's gaze. Peter could see an expression of fear flash across the ex-conman's face, knowing full well what happened the last time Neal and Collins were in the same room.

"Oh this is going to be a delightful trip" Neal quipped with a slight chuckle as he stood up and stared out of the windows over the New York skyline.

"Are you ok, Neal? You're taking this better than I thought you would. I know this really sucks on many levels but if you play your cards right, you might be back here in no time." Peter stated as placed his hand on Neal's shoulder, silently praying that Neal wouldn't do anything stupid during or after the transfer to jeopardize either his life or his freedom.

"Don't worry, Peter. I'm not thrilled with this turn of events but it was bound to happen eventually. Kramer is relentless if nothing else. As for Collins, I'll just have to make damn sure that I don't do anything that will give him any reason to shoot me again. Then again, it didn't take much the last time" Neal chuckled as he continued to stare out the window. "By the way just so you know, I would rather leap out this window and run then go to D.C. with those two, but sadly I don't have a parachute" he quipped then looked Peter directly in the eye as he continued. "Also I gave you my personal promise that wouldn't run again after the last time. I may be many things, but I'm first and foremost a man of my word."

"Glad to hear that, Caffery!" Kramer announced as he burst into the conference room, with Collins hot on his heels, like the loyal attack dog he is.

"Agent Kramer, nice to see you again. Agent Collins, always a pleasure to see you." Neal said as he turned to greet the two agents with the most charming smile he could muster.

"Just for record, I'm still against this. Neal, doesn't need a 'new handler' or a trigger happy bounty hunter watching every move he makes" Peter declared as he leaned heavily on the conference table.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Peter, but there's no point in fighting this. If you recall, I was the one who came to the FBI with this deal, and I gave the Bureau the authority to decide where my skills will be of the most benefit. If they decide that D.C. is where I am needed, then so be it. I know it won't be for forever, it'll be for a few months or for as long as my remaining sentence, but one day I will be back" Neal announced as he came to stand at the head of the conference table and grabbed his fedora. He did his classic hat flip finishing with his hand extended towards his partner for him to shake.

Peter was shocked, to say the least, at the way Neal was handling the situation. He was expecting at least some sort of fight from the ex-conman but that's not what was happening. Peter was watching his partner/friend except his fate with all the grace and charm he had come to expect from Neal George Caffrey.

Peter shook his friend's hand firmly and drew him close for a friendly half-hug. "Alright, buddy. Take care of yourself, I expect you back here soon. Preferable in one piece" Peter stated as be patted Neal on the back. The last part of his statement was directed solely at Agent Kyle Collins, who shot Neal.

"Agent Burke, you and Caffery here have nothing to worry about, as long as Caffery doesn't try his Houdini act again." Collins declared, as he leaned against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Since everyone has had their say on the matter, it's time to go. The three of us have a flight to catch. And just so you know, all of the arrangements have been made with the U.S. Marshals for transport and Caffery's new radius upon our arrival in D.C." Kramer declared with a clap of his hands, officially ending Peter's and Neal's partnership.

"See you soon, Peter. Please tell El that I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye" Neal commented with a slight tip of his hat and a quick wink. He was silently telling Peter that he already had something in the works.

Peter watched his friend/partner exit the conference room with the two most dangerous agents that could ever work for/with the White Collar Division.

Neal walked calmly down the steps leading back down to the bullpen. He was walking in front of Kramer and Collins headed for the glass doors he had just entered only minutes ago. Neal slightly tipped his hat to both Jones and Diana as he, Kramer and Collins left. Neal, Jones or Diana said nothing knowing full well that there was nothing that could be said to change what was happening. Both Jones and Diana nodded their heads slightly in response as Neal passed, acknowledging the departure of the ex-con they had both come to respect.

The walk to the elevators was made in total silence. Of course, Neal felt as though he was being lead to death row. But on the outside he made sure he didn't show how truly scared he was of now being under the authority of Agent Philip Kramer. As the trio entered the elevator Neal leaned against the back wall and watched Kramer and Collins enter, both taking blocking positions by the slowly closing doors.

Neal looked up when he heard the all too familiar sound of handcuffs being pulled out. The ex-con gave a half smile and held his hands out for Collins to attach the cuffs. As he felt the metal bite slightly into his wrists he shifted his gaze to Kramer, who was looking like he had just won the lottery.

"I know you probably think that I'm trying to pull something over on you when I say this, but I'm going to say it anyway. These really aren't necessary I'm not going to run, cause I know that if I do, this "deal" will be void and I'll spend the rest of my life in jail" declared Neal as he shifted his wrists in the now too tight cuffs to a more comfortable position.

"You may have everyone else fooled, but not me. I know that you will run given the first opportunity. And don't even try to pick those. They were made especially for people like you. They are impossible to pick" declared Kramer as he turned his back on the ex-con.

"What about my stuff? I wasn't exactly planning to leave town when I got up this morning" Neal questioned, trying to break some of the tension.

"As Agent Kramer said earlier, all of the arrangements have been made. We have a flight to catch, and since you and Burke took so long we don't have time to stop so you can pack. You'll just have to adapt, when you get to D.C. You should be able to do that, right Caffery? Isn't that what being a conman is all about, adapting?" Collins quipped as the elevator car came to a stop and he grabbed Neal's arm, pulling him towards the opening doors.

Neal didn't say anything, knowing full well that Collins was trying to provoke him. As the trio exited the elevator Neal jerked his arm from Collins's grip and walked out into the parking garage. Before Neal knew what was happening, Neal found himself pushed up against the wall just outside the elevator, with Collins's forearm pressed against his throat.

"This is your only warning. You will do what we tell you, when we tell you, and how we tell you. If you don't, I have no problem thinking that you're trying to escape and putting another bullet in you, understand?" Collins snapped, pulling his gun and pressing it against Neal's cheek. Neal just nodded the best he could in his position, not wanting to be shot again.

"My hearing must failing, cause I didn't hear you" Collins growled as he pressed harder on Neal's cheek with his gun.

"Yes, I understand" Neal choked out barely able to breathe.

"Agent Collins, you can let go of Mr. Caffery now. I don't think he'll be giving us any further trouble now that you've fully explained the situation to him. Isn't that right Mr. Caffery?" Kramer questioned as he came up behind Collins and placed his hand on Collins's shoulder.

"Yes, Agent Kramer, you've made everything crystal clear" Neal rasped between shallow breaths. Neal held his breath as Collins withdrew his gun from his face. When Collins finally removed his forearm from Neal's throat, Neal took several deep breaths and coughed slightly until he could breath normally.

As soon as Neal was able to control himself again he picked up his hat, which had been knocked off when Collins attacked. After placing it back on his head, Neal tried to straighten his shirt and tie as best he could, with his hands still cuffed. After everyone had calmed down, Collins grabbed Neal's arm again and push Neal in front of him, causing Neal to stagger, slightly. The remaining moments between the elevators and Agent Kramer's car was made in total silence. As Neal stopped next to the black town car he was pushed against the trunk roughly, with his back to the agents, just as he was about to push away from the vehicle, he froze. He felt the cold metal of a gun being pressed against his neck.

"Don't even think of moving, Caffery" Collins ordered, then proceeded to thoroughly and roughly search Neal. He then proceeded to lay out what he found on the trunk for Kramer's inspection. Kramer picked up everything; first he picked up Neal's keys to his apartment at June's house, then his lock pick set, and then lastly his wallet and his consultant ID badge. The only thing Kramer left on the trunk for Neal to take back was his ID badge and his wallet, after taking the credit cards out. He then put Neal's keys, pick set, and credit cards in his inside jacket pocket.

"I guess now is as good a time as any to inform you of a few changes to your arrangement. That have been made" Kramer stated as he grabbed Neal's shoulder and turned Neal to face him. "First of all, you will be staying at my place so that I can keep a close eye on you. Secondly, you are not allowed any credit cards. All purchases you need to make will be in cash, and you will produce receipts. Third, the only time you will be using your lock picks is when or if I authorize it, otherwise they stay in my possession. Lastly, if I suspect you of doing anything illegal; whether it's pick pocketing, theft, forgery, or even lying to me; there will be severe consequence. Are you understanding me so far?" Kramer asked, looking Neal directly in the eye. Neal just nodded his head once in response. "Furthermore, when I ask you a question I expect a verbal answer, are we clear" he continued as he punched Neal in his stomach causing the consultant to drop down to one knee.

"Yes, Agent Kramer, sir. You have made it abundantly clear that you don't trust me. That's fine and completely understandable. However, that does not give you the right or the authority to use me as your personal punching bag" Neal declared as he rose to his feet and once more adjusted his fedora with his still cuffed hands.

"You gave up your rights the second you decided to break the law, however, minor or non-violent your offense. But to be fair I'll give you, your choice of three options. One, you can come to DC with me and abided by my rules. Option two, I can invalidate your "deal" and send you back to prison where I have the means to make your time very unpleasant. Or option three, I can decide that you're trying to escape and have Agent Collins use deadly force to stop you" Kramer seethed, his tone low and firm, confirming what Neal suspected as a not overly subtle threat to his life.

Wanting to live as much, if not more then the next man. Neal lowered his head a bit and thought over his options which were few at the moment. As with all his past scams and thefts, the main denominator is time. All he needed to do was buy time until the opportunity presented itself.

"So what's it going to be, Caffery?" demanded Kramer as he opened the rear driver side door, intentionally hitting Neal's right arm.

"Fine, you win this round" Neal declared. He got in Agent Kramer's car, for the start of, what he was sure was going to be a very stressful trip to his new "prison" in D.C. As he expected, Collins got in the back seat with him. Then Kramer got behind the wheel and started the engine.

20 minutes later...

The trip to LaGuardia Airport was made in tense silence. Neal just kept staring out the window making sure to hold onto every detail about New York. Since he didn't know when (or if) he would be returning. He sat perfectly still with his hands in his lap not wanting to give Collins even the slightest idea that he was trying to escape.

Kramer's car came to a sudden stop at the main entrance to LaGuardia with a slight screech of the tires. It effectively pulled Neal from his thoughts and made him focus on the here and now.

"Get out!" Kramer ordered as he jerked the door opened. Neal exited the vehicle and waited for Kramer's next order. He didn't have to wait long, before he felt Collins come up behind him and grabbed his arm roughly. He led the conman into the airport. Just as the three men entered, Collins guided Neal to a nearby bench and forced him to sit. Neal tried to get comfortable on the hard bench but froze when he felt Collins's grip on his shoulder tighten almost to the point of causing the conman pain. Neal noticed that Kramer had left their group just as they had entered. Neal noticed his return when Kramer suddenly reappeared.

"Get up and place your left foot on the bench" Kramer ordered. Neal did as he was told. He fought the urge to jump with glee when felt his tracking anklet be removed. But his hopes were again dashed by the death glare Kramer was fixing him with.

"Don't get any ideas, Caffery. According to FAA rules all electronic devices have to be turned off. The anklet goes right back on when we land in D.C." Kramer announced, thinking that he was reading Neal's mind.

"I wasn't even thinking about running. Not with your private attack dog over here, with an itchy trigger finger, watching my every move" Neal quipped as he lowered his foot back down to the floor and flashed Kramer his patented grin. Instead of lightening the mood like he'd hoped, he only managed to piss Collins off further. It earned Neal a strong punch to his left kidney area.

"Keep it up, Caffery and I'll just turn my back and let him have free reign. Unless you really want to find out how much damage, the bureau's finest retrieval specialist, can really do I would recommend keeping that smart mouth of yours shut. Understood?" Kramer snapped as he got right up in Neal's face.

"Yes, I understand completely, Agent Kramer" Neal stated as he tried his best to keep how much Collins's punch hurt from showing on his face. He knew that even-though the flight wasn't going to be a long one, time wise, it was going to be a long one both emotionally and physically.

"Now that we've come to an understanding, move it, Caffery!" Collins barked shoving Neal towards to the security check point. As they walked down the hallways toward security, Neal made a point of watching everything around him, silently praying that Peter would show up and save him from going to D.C. Neal was pulled from his thoughts by Agent Collins grabbing his shoulder as the trio approached the metal detectors.

"I am Special Agent Philip Kramer and this is my associate Agent Kyle Collins, we are from the Washington, D.C. office of the FBI" Kramer stated while flashing his badge at the TSA officer. "We are transporting Mr. Caffery, here to D.C. with us. You may search him if you'd like but under federal authority he must remain handcuffed until we arrive in DC" Kramer continued when the officer gestured to Neal's cuffed hands.

"In that case, sir, we're going to forgo the body scanner as the cuffs will definitely set it off and just do a pat down. Please step over here, Mr. Caffery" the TSA officer explained, then directed Neal to step around the body scanner. Even though Neal knew it was pointless considering Kramer had already everything except his consultant ID and his tie pin, Neal did as the officer directed.

"Mr. Caffery, please place your hands behind you head and spread your legs" the officer asked. Neal rolled his eyes in Kramer's and Collins's direction but thankfully the tilt of his hat covered his glare as he followed the officer's instructions. The officer patted Neal down, only finding only his ID in his jacket pocket.

"Alright, gentlemen, you're all set. Thank you for you cooperation, Mr. Caffery. Hope you all have a pleasant flight" the officer declared as he finished patting Neal down and indicated that Neal could lower his hands.

"Thank you officer, I'm sure we will. Isn't that right Mr. Caffery?" Collins asked with an obvious underlying threat.

"Absolutely, this is going to be a real thrill for me. I've never been to where being a con artist is legal" Neal quipped, tossing the officer his best humorous grin.

"Haha, that's funny Mr. Caffery" the officer replied as he watched the trio leave the checkpoint.

Just as they got past the crowded checkpoint, Colin's slammed Neal against the nearby wall once more.

"For a supposed genius you're not overly bright. You keep pushing the limits of our patience" seethed Collins as he hit Neal in stomach again then pulled out his gun and pushed it under the ex-con's chin, forcing Neal to look him directly in the eye. "Now keep your mouth shut, unless you want another bullet in the leg. Or maybe I'll put it somewhere more vital to you" Collins threatened as he moved his gun away from Neal's head and pressed it firmly against Neal's left hand.

"Alright, you win" Neal announced, knowing that if Collins went through with his threat that Neal would never again be able to forge another painting or bond or any other priceless piece of art. His hands were his life, like being a surgeon.

"Now Neal, this is your last chance to cooperate willingly. Do you understand?" Kramer remarked as he stepped up behind Collins. He put his hand on the other agent's shoulder, solidifying the point that Kramer had absolutely no problem with Collins's methods of operation.

"Yes, sir, Agent Kramer" Neal replied through clenched teeth, trying to maintain what little control he had left over his emotions.

"Good! Now Agent Collins here will escort you to the facilities, I recommend you take advantage of this opportunity because you will not be getting the chance during the flight" Kramer stated. Then patted Collins on his shoulder, signaling for him to let go of 'his consultant'. Collins stepped back and replaced his gun back in his holster. He then grabbed Neal by the upper arm, shoving the conman towards the nearby men's room. Neal stumbled slightly from the sudden momentum, once he was able to, he straightened out his stride to his normal suave stride, casually walking towards the men's room.

Upon entering the bathroom, Neal did as any criminal/conman would do, he scanned the room for possible exits. Sadly this airport was not made for those who need to flee at a moment's notice. There were no windows, not even a second exit, much to Neal's great disappointment. Even though Neal had promised himself, and Peter, that he wouldn't run again, the way Kramer was treating him, he was strongly reconsidering doing just that. But, as has been the usual, fate has not been on Neal's side; hence his current situation. Neal was ripped from his thoughts when Collins shoved him towards the handicapped stall. Before Neal could even think of how embarrassing it was going to be to take care of business in front of the agent, Collins pulled the key for the handcuffs out of his pocket and roughly unlocked the cuff around Neal's left wrist then attached it to the support railing right next to the paper towel dispenser.

"Don't even think about trying to disappear down the drain. You've got 5 minutes!" Collins stated as he placed the handcuff key back in his pocket and left the stall.

'Finally, five minutes alone' thought Neal as he started to inspect Kramer's special handcuffs. 'Damn it, the son of a bitch was right. Even with my picks I wouldn't be able to get these off. Even the option of slipping them off has been taken off the table cause Collins put them on so tight, it's amazing that the metal didn't cut the skin' Neal thought to himself as he relieved himself and washed his hands as best he could with one hand cuffed to the railing. 'Maybe I could pick Collins's pocket for the key. It's not like I haven't done that before. However, Kramer did mention severe consequences if he caught me pick pocketing. But it's not like I have much choice. I can't defend myself with my hands cuffed' Neal thought as he tossed his paper towel in the trash. Then he heard Collins banging on the door.

"You had better be ready, Caffery. The plane leaves in ten minutes" Collins demanded.

"All right, already. I'm done" Neal replied. Neal watched Collins slam the door open and walk over to him. Collins unlocked the cuffs from the pole and before Neal could blink, his hands were once more tightly bound together. "You know, you don't need to make these things so tight. Kramer has taken my picks, it's not like I'm going to magically slip them off" Neal said as the metal cut into his already tender wrists.

"This coming from a guy who tried escape not too long ago with only a rusty nail to use as a pick. First of all, we're not going to give you any opportunity to even consider your little Houdini act and secondly, I distinctly remember telling you to keep mouth your shut" Collins snapped, and then slapped Neal across the face, hard enough to cause him to crash against the nearby wall. The blow had Neal stunned for a few minutes. He grabbed the support bar to pull himself back up. Catching a quick glance of himself in the mirror, he could see a defined hand print across his left cheek. He could also see that his lip was split but thankfully wasn't bleeding. Neal whipped around with every intention of tackling the agent. He stopped when he realized he was glaring down the barrel of Collins's revolver and that Collins was pulling back the hammer.

"Don't even think about trying to attack me. I have no problem putting another hole in you" Collins stated as he ever so slightly pulled the trigger back. Know full well that Collins had no problem pulling the trigger, Neal tried to quickly think of a way out of this mess without being dead.

"Ok, I got it. You and Agent Kramer are the ones in charge of every move. I won't cause either of you any more problems, just please but the gun away" Neal begged, raising his cuffed hands hoping to gesture his surrender. 'God, I really don't like guns, especially when they are point at me. But maybe, just maybe Kramer hasn't given Collins the authority to actually kill me. Since Kramer needs me so badly he won't give that order. That fact alone gives me a small amount of control over this situation' Neal thought as he watched Collins think over the situation.

TBC...

Please feed the muse and let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed the first chapter. Sorry for the misspell of Neal's last name, I guess no one noticed lol. Again thanks to Jackilee for being my beta. So without further ado here's part 2...**

A Change of Plans Ch2

"What is taking so long, Agent Collins?" Kramer demanded, his voice echoing off the walls. "Care to explain why you have 'my consultant' at gun point." Kramer asked as he leaned against the sink, right next to Neal.

"Care to explain the situation to Agent Kramer" Collins insisted, as he pushed the hammer of his revolver forward. Neal knew he just cheated another brush with death. He knew he had to work fast to stay in the agent's "good graces".

"My apologizes, Agent Kramer. I let my temper get the better of me, when Agent Collins was reattaching the cuffs. They were a bit too tight, and I raised my objections which I have no right to do." Neal replied, hoping to avoid being struck again.

"I take it you've learned your lesson about disrespecting your superiors." Kramer questioned.

"Yes, Agent Kramer, sir. I won't be of any further trouble to you or Agent Collins for the remainder of our trip." Neal stated, hoping he had effectively appealed to Kramer's need to feel superior. Neal watched Kramer, carefully, for his reaction. Apparently satisfied with Neal's answer, Kramer gave a slight nod towards Collins. Collins then returned his gun to his holster, much to Neal's relief.

"Good. Now let's get going. Oh, Mr. Caffery, don't even think for a second that I believed your little speech. As soon as we get to my place we will be revisiting this issue. And we will be discussing the consequences of your actions." Kramer threatened as he checked Neal's handcuffs and tightened them again. Neal winced again as the cuffs cut further into his wrists.

'Oh, great! Just great! Now I have to deal with a man with a 'God complex.'' Neal thought as he exited the stall, with Collins latched on to his arm once more.

The walk to the terminal was made in silence. The trio approached the check-in counter with just moments to spare.

"Hello, gentlemen, may I see your tickets." The stewardess said, greeting them.

"Here you are ma'am." Kramer replied as he handed the woman the envelope he had retrieved from his inside jacket pocket.

"Here are your tickets, Gentlemen. Have a pleasant flight" the stewardess said after she scanned their tickets as she looked up she saw Neal and smiled at him, until she saw his handcuffs. Then her expression changed to one of concern. Noticing the attendant's change in emotion, Kramer looked over his shoulder at Neal and chuckled slightly.

"Don't be concerned, Miss, my colleague and I are agents with the FBI and we are escorting this man to D.C." stated Kramer as he pulled out his credentials and flashed his badge.

"Thank you for the clarification, Agent Kramer. Hope to see back in New York soon. The attendant replied, then she smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am. Let's go." Kramer announced pointing down the terminal hall. As Neal passed the check-in counter he tipped his hat and flashed the stewardess a charming smile causing her to blush slightly.  
The trio entered the plane and made their way to their seats which were on the right side of the plane about half way in.

"Don't even think that is going to be like last time, when Burke broke procedure. You're sitting by the window, Caffrey." Collins insisted as he shoved Neal again. Letting out a deep sigh, Neal maneuvered his way towards the window seat. As expected Collins sat next to him then roughly secured Neal's seatbelt to the point of discomfort.

"Is there something wrong, Caffrey?" Collins asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"No, sir. Everything's fine." Neal replied as he leaned back in his seat, then repositioned his fedora so that it was now covering his face.  
Neal was so ingrained in his own thoughts that he barely heard the captain and flight attendants run through their procedures and announcements before takeoff.

'I wonder what plans, Kramer has for me, when we get to D.C.? Whatever it is, it must be big for him to go to all this trouble' Neal thought as he closed his eyes, really wishing this whole situation was nothing more than a bad dream. 'Though I really wish that he and Collins would quit threatening me over every little thing' Neal mused as he let the soft hum of the plane's engines lull him to sleep.

Three hours later:

Neal had been dreaming that he was sitting on the terrace at June's with her and Peter, while enjoying her delicious Italian Roast coffee. That was until the plane landed and he was jerked back to reality. Neal repositioned his fedora and stretched as best he could in the cramped space, while waiting for the plane to pull up to the terminal.

"We'll wait until everyone else has disembarked, so just sit there and be quiet." Collins ordered, as he released Neal's seatbelt and checked that he hadn't managed to slip the cuffs.  
After all the passengers had disembarked, Collins jerked Neal out of his seat, almost causing him to hit his head against the overhead compartments. Collins pushed Neal in front of him but kept a firm grip on the ex-con's arm as the three men exited the aircraft.  
Just as they exited the terminal to the main gate area, Collins jerked Neal's arm, insisting that he stop by the nearby row of chairs.

"Place your left foot on the chair." Kramer ordered. He then reattached Neal's tracking anklet. Neal actually welcomed having the anklet back, because that meant, soon he would be freed from very uncomfortable handcuffs.

"Agent Kramer, is it possible to take these cuffs off now. I swear I won't run." Neal asked as he placed his foot back on the floor, then held out his hands towards Kramer.

"Since you've been good during the flight, I'll grant your request. If you so much as breathe in a manner that makes me think you're going back on your word, you will regret it!" Kramer announced, and then took the handcuff key from Collins. Neal stood perfectly still as Kramer removed the cuffs. Then Kramer turned his back on the ex-con and started to walk towards the airport's main entrance. With a hard shove from Collins, Neal followed after the agent, rubbing his sore wrists as he went.  
Again like any criminal, Neal looked for possible escape routes. Having never been to D.C., Neal was rather impressed with the airport's layout.

'So this is Dulles International Airport. This place is a criminals dream, there are exits all over place. If it wasn't for the FBI attack dog attached to my arm once more, I'd make a run for it. Then again, there's Kramer's not so subtle threat. I don't want to be on the receiving end of whatever he has in mind for consequences. But I can't put up with him and Collins constantly hitting me.' Neal thought as he approached then main exit. 'What's the worse they can do, throw me in prison? It'll be better than this abuse.' He thought, as he shook Collins's hand from his arm and made a break for it.

"Stop, Caffrey!" Collins shouted as he took off after the fleeing ex-con. Spotting several airport security guards up ahead, Collins figured Neal was trapped.

"I'm with the FBI, stop that man!" Collins shouted at the guards, who were starting to disperse. Hearing the agent yell, the guards ran after Neal and radioed for the airport to be locked down.  
Seeing guards appearing at all the exits and the several that were following him, he stopped for a few seconds to consider his options. Just as he was about to take off in a new direction, he was tackled from behind by one of the security guards. Though he was bigger than him, Neal wasn't going without a fight. Neal kept struggling in the guard's tight grip.

"Stop struggling, or you're going to get tased" the guard demanded as he wrestled Neal to the floor. Neal didn't stop because he knew he had nothing to lose. The guard did let go for a split second when Neal managed to elbow him, in the nose. Just as Neal got to his feet to make another attempt to flee, he felt a high electrical current run through his system.

"I told you that you would regret trying to run. You've just earned yourself another punishment" Kramer threatened, as he stood over the ex-con. Just as Neal succumbed to affects of the taser he saw Kramer grinning at him.

"Thank you for your assistance officers, we can handle him from here." Kramer stated, as he watch Neal slip into unconsciousness.

"Can one of you officers give me a hand dragging our trouble maker to our car." Collins requested, as pulled Neal up to a seated position. One of the larger officers nodded, as he approached the unconscious conman. Both men took ahold of Neal's arms and pulled him to his feet and proceeded to literally drag Neal behind them as they headed to the exits.

"You, think you hurt now, Caffrey. Just wait until we get home. By the time I'm done you'll be begging me to send you back to prison" Kramer mussed, out loud to no one imparticular, as he picked Neal's fedora up off the floor.

**TBC...  
Please feel free to express yourselves (aka, review) lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. I hope you will do me the honor of reviewing again, be it good, bad, or indifferent lol. **

**AAN: Again I would like to extend a special thanks to Jackilee for beta reading my story. Because with out the help this story would be grammatical mess haha! So without further ado...**

A Change of Plans Ch 3

20 minutes later:

'Oh God, my head hurts.' Neal thought, as he regained consciousness. Blinking to clear his vision, he realized that he was laying on his side in the backseat of a moving vehicle. When Neal tried to sit up, he noticed that he was cuffed again. But this time his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"Well, well...look who's decided to join us." Collins quipped, with a broad grin as he looked at Neal from the front seat.

Neal didn't bother replying, knowing that anything he said, would only cause him problems. 'I should've gone with option 2, when we were back in New York. Going back to prison, even being known as a snitch, would be better than being their punching bag.' Neal thought as he looked out the window. Again, Neal was pulled from his thoughts by Kramer jerking the car to a sudden stop. It was at that moment Neal realized that they had driven into a residential development, not too much different than Peter's.

"Get out!" Kramer ordered, as he jerked the door open. Being handcuffed makes getting out of a vehicle tricky. But having your hands cuffed behind your back makes it even more difficult. As Neal finally managed to make out of the car, Collins grappled onto his arm once more and directed the ex-con towards Kramer's townhouse.

As the trio entered the house, Collins shoved Neal towards the living room area and pointed at the sofa.

"Sit!" Collins ordered with a snap of his fingers. Neal sat carefully on the edge of the sofa, as he watch Kramer leave the room in the direction of what Neal assumed would be the kitchen. "Good boy." Collins quipped with a large smile. He then took a position by the door.

'Great, now not only am I their punching bag. I'm considered their obedient pet.' Neal thought as he looked around at what was going to be his "new prison".

"Don't even think of trying to steal anything! I find so much as find a speck of dust out of place, you'll be the first person I come after." Kramer declared as he came into the living room from the kitchen with two glasses of water. He handed one to Collins, then placed the other on the coffee table in front of Neal, as he sat down across from the ex-con.

"Alright, we're in D.C. and we're in your delightful home. Can you please take these damn cuffs off?" Neal asked, as he shifted on the sofa.

"Before we do that, we need to go over a few more rules. First of all, your radius has been set to a one mile limit from this house. Secondly, the money the state sends for your upkeep has been transferred to my custody. I will give you two hundred dollars a week for food and the like. Lastly, and this is the most important, there are going to be consequences for your actions." Kramer said as he leaned back in his chair like it was a throne.

"What kind of consequences are we talking about?" Neal asked suddenly very worried about his life expectancy.

"Nothing too extreme." Kramer started then looked over at Collins, who was trying very hard not to laugh. "Minor infraction will result in my revoking any privileges you've earned. Major infractions will result in not only the loss of privileges, but will result in physical correction of your behavior." Kramer continued, while watching Neal for his reaction. Neal sat quietly for a few moments running what Kramer just told him.

"Come on, Caffrey. It's not that hard to figure out. I'll explain it for you since you're having trouble. What Agent Kramer, so eloquently, said was major infractions will result in either he or I giving what you should've gotten in prison, a beating." Collins declared with a hint of glee in his voice. Neal couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kramer and Collins were actually telling him that they were going to beat him, almost as if they were asking his permission.

"Don't worry too much about that type consequence happening often. As long as you don't try to run or break any of my rules, you'll be fine...deal?" Kramer declared, again in a tone that sounded as though he was asking Neal's permission. Neal nodded. He then remembered what Kramer said about giving verbal answers when he was asked a question.

"Yes, Agent Kramer. We have a deal. By the way, I'm sorry about earlier at the airport. I don't know what got into me. I swear I won't try to run anymore." Neal said, trying to keep his emotions in check and not show how scared he was.

"I'm sorry, Neal, but I'm not convinced of your sincerity, considering you broke your word back at the airport. But by the time we're done, I'll believe you." Kramer said with a smirk that made Neal's blood run cold. "Agent Collins is going to take you upstairs to what is going to be your room. I suggest that you clean yourself up and change clothes. There are some sweats laid out for you on the bed. When you're done, come back down here, and we'll take care of your infractions." Kramer instructed then nodded to Collins, who pulled out the handcuff key and approached Neal.

Neal stood and turned his back to Collins so he could unlock the cuffs. Neal tried to take calming breaths, but he could still feel himself shaking at the thought of what was about to happen. After Collins removed the cuffs, Neal turned and started up the stairs without a word, knowing that Kramer's mind was made up on the subject and it would only cause more trouble if he fought.

"You've got ten minutes to be back down here. If Agent Collins or I have to drag you back down the punishment will be worse." Kramer threatened as he watched Neal slowly climb the steps.

"Yes, Agent Kramer. I'll be back down in time" Neal replied, trying to get back on Kramer's good side. Neal didn't bother to look to see if Collins was following him. He could feel the agent's gaze burning holes into his back. As Neal got to the top of the stairs he saw an open door to his left. Given that the rest of the doors in the hallway were closed, Neal figured that, that room must be "his room".

Neal entered the room and looked around at the accommodations. 'Looks like I'm going to have to try to talk Kramer into letting me have extra money to do some decorating' the ex-con thought as he noted the spartan conditions. The room was approximately sixteen feet long and about twenty feet wide, with one standard size window directly across from the main door. There were two other doors in the room. One was open slightly and Neal could see tile flooring, which indicated a small bathroom. The other door must be a closet. Neal stepped over towards the closet and started to remove his suit jacket. Opening the door saw that it was as empty as he had expected. Sighing slightly he hung up his jacket, then removed his tie and toed off his shoes.

Knowing that his time was coming to an end Neal turned around and grabbed the sweats Kramer had placed on the bed. As he turned to go into the bathroom he spotted Collins standing just inside the room with his arms crossed over his chest. Again Neal didn't say anything to the agent as he entered the bathroom and closed the door. Upon closing the door, Neal noticed that there wasn't any type of lock.

'Looks like I'm going to be treated like I'm in prison, and the first thing that gets taken away is any shred of privacy.' Neal thought as he removed his shirt and checked the places he had already been hit for any bruises. There was a slight shadow from where Kramer had hit him in the stomach, and a slightly darker bruise on his lower back, from the shot to the kidney Collins has inflicted at the airport. Knowing his time alone was running short, Neal splashed some water on his face and quickly changed into the sweatpants and tee shirt he had been provided.

Neal exited the bathroom and quickly hung up his shirt and pants in the closet. 'I guess it's time to face the music.' Neal thought as he walked past Collins and headed back downstairs to face his jailer.

"Right on time. Since you were co-operative up to the point you tried to run I'll take it easy on you. But you try to run again or break one of my rules and you'll get a full version." Kramer stated as he approached Neal with a thick leather strap in his hands.

"Before we do this, can I make a phone call. I swear to you that I'm not trying to get out of this. I just don't think I'll be in any shape to make the call afterwards." Neal asked as he leaned against the bannister, hoping that he didn't sound like a scared child. "I'll even put the call on speaker, I just want to call June and ask her to send me a few things." Neal continued as he watched Kramer carefully for the agent's reaction to his request. Kramer paced the room for a moment then stood right in front of Neal. He looked Neal directly in the for any hint that Neal was trying to pull something.

"Alright, you can make your call. If I suspect that you're trying to send out a distress signal of any, kind you will get a full beating tonight...understood?" Kramer threatened as he got right up in Neal's face.

"Yes sir, I understand completely." Neal replied, praying that neither Kramer nor Collins heard the fear in his voice.

"Oh, before I forget again, where is your cellphone? Agent Collins said he didn't find it before we left New York. Don't even think about lying to me!" Kramer demanded as he placed the leather strap on the coffee table. He then sat down on the sofa.

"I must've left it at June's this morning before I left for work. I do that sometimes." Neal remarked hoping Kramer believed him. 'God I hope he believes me, considering I just lied to him. I hope Peter checks his pockets before he takes his jacket to the cleaners.' Neal thought as he stepped away from the banister and made his way over to Kramer's phone sitting on the side table.

Apparently believing the ex-con's explanation, Kramer nodded towards the phone, giving Neal permission to use it. True to his word, Neal put the phone on speaker and dialed June's number.

"Hello, Elington residence." The maid greeted, after three rings.

"Hello, this is Neal. I need to speak with June, please." Neal stated.

"Of course, Mr. Caffrey. One moment please." She replied. They all then heard her place the phone on a table.

"Hello, Neal dear. Is everything alright?" June asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

"Everything is fine. I'm calling because I need to ask you a favor. In case Peter hasn't been in contact with you today, I'm no longer in New York. Don't worry I didn't run." Neal explained, as he watched Kramer's reaction to what he was saying.

"After everything that has happened, I would never think that you would've run, dear." June replied with a slight chuckle. "Whatever you need I'll be happy to help, any way I can." She continued.

"Thanks, June. Long story, short, after I left your place this morning, I found out that I was being transferred to D.C. today. Unfortunately, I was not able to stop by and pack before the flight. So, if it's not too much trouble, could you overnight some the suits and other 'items' in the apartment? I'll reimburse you the cost when I can." Neal asked, hoping she understood that he was asking her to inform Mozzie of his status and for him to get to D.C. "Oh, and I forgot, to put my cellphone in my 'suit' pocket this morning. Can you see to it that it's taken care of?" He continued again, hoping she understood that she needed to get in contact with Peter.

"Of course, dear. And don't worry about the cost. It will be my pleasure. I'll send what I can. I'm sorry I couldn't see you off but I understand these things happen. Just take care of yourself. I'm going to miss you." She said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Thanks June, you're a life saver. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Neal promised as he looked at Kramer, who was giving him stern glare, silently telling him not to pursue that topic any further. "I'm sorry June, but I've got to go. Take care of yourself. Maybe when I get back, I'll take you dancing." Neal continued, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. Then gave her Kramer's address.

"Alright dear, I talk to you soon." June stated then hung up, both understanding they had said goodbye without saying it. Cause in their world, you just didn't say it unless you meant it.

"What other items will she be sending? It had better not be anything illegal?" Kramer inquired as he got up from the sofa and grabbed the strap off the coffee table. Neal held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"She's just going to send of my art supplies and maybe a few books, along with the suits." Neal explained as he backed away from the phone.

"I'll be searching everything when it arrives. I so much as find a scrap of paper that makes me think you're planning something, you're going to regret it." Kramer threatened, as he folded the strap in his hand and pressed it under Neal's chin.

"I understand, Sir. I swear no tricks." Neal replied quickly.

"Good, now that we understand each other, let's take care of your earlier transgression. Now turn around and grab the banister." Kramer instructed. Neal did as he was told, then he felt cold metal press against his wrists once more.

"Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I don't trust you to stand here and take your punishment. Also there's going to be rules about your punishments. Rule One, I decide what constitutes this type of punishment. Rule Two, you will stand there and take what's deem is appropriate, cause if you try to get away we'll just have to start all over again. Rule Three, you will thank either Agent Collins or myself for correcting your transgression. Do you have any questions?" Kramer stated, again like he was asking Neal's permission.

"No, Sir, Agent Kramer. I understand completely." Neal replied, as he let out a deep sigh, then placed his head against the banister in defeat and waited for the first strike. He could hear Collins laughing behind him. Neal didn't say anything. He just tried to relax even though he was very afraid.

"Aaaahhh!" Neal screamed when the first strike impacted across his back. 'Oh God, he's stronger than he looks. I don't think I'll be lasting long.' Neal thought as he tried to breathe through the pain.

Kramer rained strike after strike across Neal's back. And to keep the conman guessing where the next blow would land, Kramer alternated between hitting Neal's back and his calves. Neal had given up screaming and pleading for Kramer to stop after the fifth strike to his back. It seemed like an eternity before Neal longer felt the strap impacting his now battered body. By the time Kramer stopped, Neal could barely stand. He was leaning heavily on the banister. The only thing keeping him from totally collapsing to the floor were the cuffs tying his hands around the railing.

"Take him upstairs and put him on the bed." Kramer ordered as he looked over at the other agent, who was still laughing. "Now Neal, is there something you want to say to me before you're let go?" Kramer asked as he knelt down next to the now crying ex-con.

"Thank you, Agent Kramer. I've learned my lesson, I swear." Neal declared between ragged breaths, as he tried to compose himself.

"Good boy. Now get some rest." Kramer replied, and then nodded to Collins. Collins approached the still sobbing conman and unlocked the cuffs. As Neal started to fall, he could hear the agent start to laugh louder then before.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Not so cocky now, are you!" Collins laughed, as he draped Neal's arm around his shoulders and started to drag Neal up the stairs.

'I hope Peter and Mozzie get my messages. I can't take this treatment for long.' Neal thought to himself. He used what little strength he had left to try and walk, so that he wasn't total dead weight against Collins. But his legs felt like they were on fire. 'Kramer has made his point abundantly clear. He doesn't want me to even consider the idea of running.' The ex-con thought as he entered "his cell".

Collins all but dropped Neal on the bed, like he was a sack of potatoes. Collins then left the room, laughing as he went. Neal collapsed on the bed as soon as Collins had let go. He started to cry into the pillow, until exhaustion took over, and he passed out.

**Please review, the muse needs feeding lol. Working on Ch 4, hope to have it up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, followed, and added my story to their favorites lists.**

**AAN: Again I wish to thank Jackilee for continuing to be my beta reader. So without further ado here's ch 4...**

****A Change of Plans Ch 4:

Several hours after Neal left:

Peter had been sitting at his desk trying to concentrate on the stack of case files in his inbox. But every few minutes he found himself staring down across the bullpen at Neal's desk. 'How could this have happened? Kramer must've really convinced enough people that I was letting my C.I. corrupt me, even though that's totally not true, I never let Neal get away with too much. Of course, there was the whole fiasco with the Nazi treasure. I signed off on Keller's confession to the Russians. And, of course, I just risk my career by going to Cape Verde, against orders, to bring Neal back.' Peter thought to himself as he got up from his desk and looked out the window at the city below.

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts by someone knocking on his door. Seeing that it was Diana, he smiled slightly and waved her in.

"Hey, Diana. What's up?" Peter ask, trying to act like everything was fine.

"You don't have to put up a facade with me. I know you're not fine with this recent turn of events." She stated, as she took what normally would've been Neal's seat. "Though I would never admit it to him but Caffrey kinda grew on me. It's definitely less interesting with him gone." She continued, with a smile, as she remembered all the crazy antics Neal had gotten into since he started working with Peter.

"Yeah, it's definitely going to be quiet, but I still have a bad feeling about this situation." Peter stated as he sat down behind his desk. "Ever since Neal's commutation hearing Kramer has been trying to pin something, anything, on Neal to keep him on the anklet. Now Kramer has Neal in his clutches, and I don't know what he's got planned, but whatever it is, it can't be good." Peter continued as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"You're thinking Kramer arranged for Neal to be transferred to his custody so he could use him for something illegal." Diana asked. "Since I've been to D.C. before, I could get transferred there again, and while I'm there I could keep an eye on Neal for you." She offered, thinking Peter had a point this whole thing sounded fishy.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to do anything just yet. There's no proof that Kramer is up to anything, until we hear anything concrete I don't want to "stir the pot" just yet." Peter replied, very touched by his colleague's willingness to help out.

"Ok, Boss. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." She replied, as she stood and left her mentor's office.

"Thanks again, Diana." He said with a smile as she left. 'I guess I should call El and tell her what's happened.' Peter thought as he reached into his pocket for his cellphone. 'Oh and before I forget I need to call June and tell her Neal won't be back for awhile.' He considered as he dialed his wife's number.

"Hey, Hon. I was just about to call you, to see if you were free for lunch." Elizabeth greeted as she answered her husband's call after the first ring. "Hon, are you there?" She asked when Peter didn't respond right away.

"Yeah El, I'm here. Lunch would be great. There's something I need to tell you, and it'll be better face to face. There's a little Italian restaurant near here, I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes." Peter stated, hopping that his depressed tone wasn't heard over the phone.

"That sounds wonderful. See you soon, hon." El replied, totally unaware of the devastating events that were about to transpire.

"See you soon, Hon." Peter said, as he ended the call with his wife. Standing up he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and exited his office only enter Hughes's office seconds later.

"If it's alright with you, sir. I'm going to take an early lunch." Peter inquired as he buttoned his jacket.

"That's fine. Just so you know, I'll understand if you want to take the rest of the day off." Hughes stated, as he looked up from the file he had been reading. Hughes knew how much Neal had meant to Peter, he had even started to respect the conman

"Thank you, sir. I think I'll do that. I can't seem to concentrate anyway." He agreed, then turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Hughes clear his throat.

"I expect you to be back on your game first thing tomorrow." Hughes stated as he looked back down at the files he had been working on.

Even though Hughes wasn't looking directly at him, Peter nodded in agreement then left. Peter walked down the steps and into the bullpen and headed for the elevators. As he approached Neal's abandoned desk, he gazed at all the little trinkets the younger man had acquired over the last few years, and a wave of guilt washed over him. 'I should have never brought Kramer into this. That decision has brought nothing by trouble. And now it's Neal who's paying the price.' Peter thought as he picked up the small bust of Socrates that was sitting very close to the edge of Neal's desk.

Peter remembered the day when Neal and Kramer first met, he hadn't heard the full conversation between the two men, just the last part he walked in on. The agent had asked what they were up to and Neal replied 'Nothing, just shooting the breeze'. Of course Peter hadn't seen it at the time. But Neal was very worried by Kramer's appearance. Now, of course, he understood why Neal was acting the way he was. Peter placed the figurine back on his friend's desk. With a deep sigh he walked through the glass doors and stepped onto the elevator.

15 minutes later, outside the restaurant:

"Hey, Hon. How's your day been?" Peter greeted as he hugged and kissed his wife.

"Well, from your tone I think my day has been better than yours. The only person that can bring out this side of you is Neal. So what has he done now?" El asked as she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and ushered him into the restaurant.

"Actually, he hasn't done anything this time. The problem is Kramer, that's not true either, it's more my fault cause I brought him into our world." Peter replied. "I'll explain after we order lunch. Come on." He continued as he held the door open for El and kissed her on the cheek.

A few minutes later the Burke's were seated and had ordered their meals. Elizabeth could still tell that there was something bothering her husband that he had a hard time explaining.

"So what's happened that has you in such a state?" Elizabeth asked as she placed a reassuring hand over Peter's.

"Well as I mentioned, something happened with Neal this morning. There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. Kramer showed up this morning with Collins, and to make a long story short. Neal is now under Kramer's supervision and is probably already in D.C." Peter stated with deep sadness in his voice.

"Why would the bureau separate you guys? You and Neal are the best team in the bureau, right?" Elizabeth asked frantically, unable to wrap her mind around what Peter was telling her.

"Yeah, we have the highest closer rate in history. But apparently, Kramer has managed to convince the higher ups that I've been covering for Neal and that I'm no longer fit to be his handler." Peter explained.

"That's outrageous, you're the only one who understands how Neal thinks. Don't they know? You were the only one who managed to catch him, twice?" She replied. She started to cry as she became angrier about the situation.

"Yes, Honey. They know all this. When I heard about the transfer, I immediately called Director Bancroft to try to stop it but, apparently, Philip had been planning this move since Neal and I came back from Cape Verde." Peter stated with a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Don't sound so defeated, Honey. I know you'll do everything in your power to bring Neal back home, where he belongs." She declared, as she ran her hand affectionately along his jaw then kissed him. They were interrupted by the waiter arriving with their lunch order. They ate quietly for a few moments, until Elizabeth scooted over to be closer to her husband and felt something in Peter's jacket pocket.

"Peter, why do you have your cellphone in your jacket pocket? Did you break the clip again?" She asked, as she pulled the phone from Peter's pocket. "Hold on, this isn't your phone." She stated slightly shocked to be holding a Blackberry.

"No, it isn't. That slick devil, he must've slipped into my pocket." He exclaimed as he took the phone from his wife and started to look it over. "I guess he really does trust me and with the information in this phone. I mean he's got contacts for more than half of the New York criminal element, and, of course, he knows I can't legally use it." He continued as he scrolled through the contacts.

"Maybe he gave to you so you can give it to Mozzie, to keep it out of Kramer's hands." El stated as she continued to munch on her meal.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the case." Peter remarked as he powered down the phone and placed in his inside jacket pocket, then pulled Elizabeth closer.

"I know this is an odd question but has anyone contacted June? I mean from what you said everything happened very fast this morning, I'm guessing Neal didn't have time to pack up his things." Elizabeth asked. Peter nodded and shoved a fork full of food into his mouth.

"I was going to go by June's after we got done and tell her about Neal. Since I won't be going back to the office, I can help her pack up his things if she wants to put his stuff in storage. And before you start to worry, I didn't quit, Hughes gave me permission to take the rest of the day off in light of what's happened." Peter explained as he finished eating and reached for his wallet. A slight smile creeped across his face as he remembered the case in Chinatown. Neal had lifted his wallet while showing a little girl a magic trick. 'God I'm going to miss that kid. But El's right I'm going to do everything in my power to bring Neal home.' Peter thought as he laid money on the table and placed his wallet back in his pocket.

"Alight, Hon. Well, I've got a few more things to do today, so I'll see you when I get home." Elizabeth stated as she reached for her purse and dug out her keys. "Say hi to June for me and Mozzie, if you happen to run into him. And don't worry, Neal will be fine in D.C. for the short time he's there. You'll bring him home soon, I'm sure of it." She continued, then kissed Peter goodbye as she exited the booth.

"Ok, I'll see you at home. Be careful, Hon." Peter replied as he too exited the booth and walked with his wife towards the door.

Peter got into his car and checked the traffic conditions before he pulled out and headed for June's place. 'I feel so sorry for June. She's going to be heartbroken that Neal won't be staying with her anymore. I know she thinks of Neal as the son she never had.' Peter thought to himself. He tried to keep himself from crying as he thought about his friend.

15 minutes later:

Peter pulled up in front of June's. He still was in awe of how Neal had moved himself from the rat trap motel the FBI booked for him to this place where he was having "cappuccino in the clouds". And with a 22-year-old art student, no less. Only Neal could find a recently widowed middle-aged woman who didn't mind having a convicted felon live in her spare bedroom, in a thrift store. Peter shook his head as he remembered coming here for the first time and meeting June.

After taking a few calming breaths, Peter stepped out of his Taurus. He then walked up to the front door and knocked. Peter shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he waited for the maid to answer the door. He heard the door open and was prepared to ask to speak with June when he was greeted by the lady herself.

"Why hello, Peter. You know, I was just about to call you. Come on in." She stated as she opened the door further.

"Why were you going to call me, is everything alright?" Peter questioned as he followed the older woman into her living room.

"No, nothing's wrong, except I just got off the phone with Neal. He said he's going to be in D.C. for a while. I thought everything was worked out so that, that wouldn't happen?" June asked as she sat down on the sofa. Peter sat down next to her. He let out a deep sigh, as he tried to think of what to tell her.

"Well, as Neal has told you there has been a change of plans. Yes, the original plan was for Neal to serve out the remainder of his sentence with me. But after his return a man named Philip Kramer, who I used to consider a friend and mentor, thought that Neal was using me as a mark in one of his cons. Kramer convinced enough of the right people to have me removed as Neal's handler. He had Neal transferred to his custody. So, this morning, without much warning he took Neal to D.C. to work for him. He even brought Agent Kyle Collins with him thinking, that Neal would try to run during the transfer." Peter explained. He then leaned his head against the back of the sofa so that he was staring at the ceiling.

"Agent Collins? Isn't he the one that shot Neal a few months ago?" She questioned, her voice cracking slightly with sudden concern for the young man.

"Yeah, that's the one. Neal swore to me that he wouldn't run anymore. But if he felt threatened or didn't have any other choice he would find an opportunity to run. Even though, he knows that if he's caught again he'll end up back in prison for life." Peter explained, then pinched the bridge of his nose, trying the stave off another headache.

"Well, he sounded fine when I talked to him. He wanted me to send him some of his things in the apartment." June commented.

"Really? I would've thought Kramer would have let him come here and pack. Then again he may have thought doing so would be too much of a risk." Peter replied. "What did he ask for, out of curiosity?" Peter inquired.

"Well, he made a point of asking for me to send some of the suits and any other items in the apartment I might want to send. Then he asked me to take care of his cellphone, which he said he left in the apartment. But I could swear I saw in his hand when he left this morning." June explained. As soon as Peter heard June mention the cellphone, and Neal wanting her to send the suits, he knew something was wrong.

"June, by any chance, is Mozzie upstairs?" Peter questioned as he stood up and headed for the stairs leading to Neal's loft.

"I don't think so, but there are times when he doesn't announce himself." June replied, as she joined Peter at the bottom of the stairs. Peter then helped June up the stairs, praying that the little guy was up there. As they made it to the landing, Peter left June's side and made a beeline for Neal's room. And since Neal wasn't home, Peter had no problem letting himself in.

"Mozzie, please tell me you're in here!" Peter exclaimed as he rushed into the room.

"Show me your warrant!" Mozzie yelled, startled from his nap on Neal's couch. "What do you want, Suit? And why isn't Neal with you?" He demanded, as he started to focus.

"That's why I'm here. There's no easy way to say this, but Neal's no longer in New York. He left this morning, shortly after he arrived at the office." Peter explained, as he watched the little guy start to pace frantically.

"What do you mean he's not in the city, anymore? Who took him? Did one of your fellow suits, take him away to parts unknown, in one of the government's secret helicopters?" Mozzie asked. He was really starting to worry about his friend, now that Neal was in the clutches of unknown forces.

"Calm down, Dear. I just got off the phone with Neal a few minutes ago, he sounded fine. He's in D.C." June started to explain. She stopped when she saw the look of shear panic on Mozzie's face.

"D.C.! What do you mean Neal's in D.C.? That's just great! How did he end up in the middle of spook central?" Mozzie yelled, as he threw up his hands and started to pace again.

"Mozzie, I need you to calm down, for a second. Yes, Neal is in D.C. at the moment but I need your help to bring him back." Peter stated. Then he watched Mozzie's eyes light up.

"Ok, Suit. Explain what happened. Don't leave out a single detail. The smallest thing can be the biggest clue." Mozzie replied. He then sat down at the dinning room table. Then Peter explained as best he could what had happened up to the point of coming to June's place.

"I realized something was wrong when June told me Neal left his phone here. But since he slipped it into my pocket, I figured it was a message to get it to you." Peter explained, as he handed Neal's phone over to Mozzie.

"There's hope for you yet, suit. You're correct, that was a signal from Neal that something is wrong. He would've never cut the lines of communication between us if everything was copacetic. So, what's the plan to bring our lost sheep home?" Mozzie questioned as he started to fold up Neal's easel, and paints.

"First of all we need to pack up some of Neal's things and get them to him. But instead of overnighting them, Mozzie, you'll take them to him directly. But don't let him or Kramer see you. I need you to be my eyes and ears down there. You have to keep me informed as to what's going on. I can't do anything directly without drawing suspicion from Kramer." Peter explained as he helped June and Mozzie pack up some of Neal's clothes and other belongings.

**Please review! My muse is hungry and the more reviews the quicker the next chapter appears. Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas to all and I wish y'all a Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: First I'd like to apologize for the delay. Blame the holidays lol. Hope everyone had a fun and safe time with their family and friends. Secondly, I'd like to again thank all those who have reviewed. I hope that this next chapter will satisfy your tastes. **

**AAN: Once more I wish to thank Jackilee for all the help. Now without further ado, here's Chapter 5...**

**A Change of Plans Ch 5:**

It had only taken a few hours to pack up Neal's suits and most of his art supplies, with a few books tossed in for good measure. The apartment looked uncomfortably empty. There was barely a trace of the man, who had come to call this place home, left in the loft. Peter and Mozzie took the last couple of boxes down to Mozzie's 'acquired' van and loaded them in.

"Now, according to the map, it should take you about five hours to get to D.C. That's if traffic cooperates. You need to be careful, not to draw attention to yourself. Especially since I have a feeling you don't hold the legal title to this vehicle." Peter stated as he fixed the shorter man with a disapproving glare. "It's mid-afternoon now, so you should arrive in plenty of time to acquire someplace to stay before making your delivery. You might want to get a few hours sleep after you arrive, so that you can drop off the boxes after Kramer has gone to bed. Since he's a federal agent that might be late." Peter continued as he walked with Mozzie around to the driver's side door.

"Don't worry, Suit. I know what I'm doing. Even if I happen to get spotted by Kramer or Collins, neither one of them have ever seen me. I'll just be dismissed as a delivery guy. Just like when Neal and I were overseas..." Mozzie stated. He stopped when he saw Peter shaking his head.

"It's better to leave some things a mystery. Like you told me before 'there are a great many things of which a wise man should remain ignorant'. Now get going, call me when you arrive." Peter insisted. He then shook the small con's hand.

"Right, you are, Suit. I'll call you. Tell Mrs. Suit I'll keep an eye on the kid." Mozzie promised. He then got in and drove away.

Peter said goodbye to June and swore that he would do everything in his power to bring Neal home safely. Then Peter climbed back into his car and headed home. 'Help's coming, Neal. Just don't anything stupid.' Peter silently prayed as he navigated the busy streets of the city.

20 minutes later:

Peter pulled up in front of his house, and as he turned the car off he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He knew for certain that something had already happened to his friend/partner. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. And since Neal left his phone, Peter couldn't call and ask him directly, and calling Kramer's residence was out of the question. Because Peter knew, for certain, that his old mentor would never let him speak to his consultant. For now, he would just have to wait to hear from Mozzie to find out what was going on.

Peter quickly exited his vehicle, wanting nothing more than to grab a bottle of his favorite beer and relax on the couch. He had to be back to work first thing tomorrow. As the agent entered his residence, he was nearly knocked over by his loveable lab.

"I guess I'll take you for a walk, before the beer. Maybe the fresh air will help me clear my head." Peter said out loud to no one in general.

Peter and Sachamo, returned from their walk a short time later. As they entered Peter could smell something wonderful being made in the kitchen. He released Sach from his leash, at the same time being greeted by his wife, as she walked into the dining room from the kitchen.

"Hey Hon great timing, as usual. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. While that's going, why do you tell me your plan for getting Neal back?" She asked, as she handed Peter a bottle of beer.

"Well, while I was at June's explaining the situation. She mentioned that Neal had called and asked for a few things to be sent. According to her, he sounded fine. But he asked her to take care of his cellphone, which he said he had left at the apartment. But as we know he left it with me. So I concluded that it was some kind of distress signal." Peter explained, then took a swig of his beer. "This theory was confirmed after I found Mozzie in Neal's apartment. Mozzie, June and I have spent the last few hours packing up some of Neal's things and devising a plan to bring Neal home. Since I can't do anything without proof, I sent Mozzie down to D.C., under the guise of delivering Neal's things. But, in reality, he's going to be my eyes and ears on what Kramer is up to." Peter concluded with another swig of beer.

"Amazing, Honey. But are you sure it was wise to send Mozzie to D.C. unsupervised? You know how he is." El questioned as she started to dish out the casserole she'd made for dinner.

"Yes, I know he's "Mr. Conspiracy", and he sees cover-up everywhere, but I don't have much choice. Besides, Mozzie is Neal's best friend. He'll do whatever it takes to bring Neal home." Peter declared, as he helped El carry everything to the table. Peter just hoped that Mozzie wouldn't do anything illegal while trying to help his friend.

They sat down to dinner and made small talk about the cases at the bureau. They then talked about what had been going on at Burke Premiere Events. And, as many of their conversations go, they started discussing what Neal might be up to since his arrival in D.C.

Down in D.C.:

Neal had no idea how long he had been asleep. All he knew was that it was now getting dark outside, and he was hungry. Still slightly disoriented Neal started to roll onto his back, since he didn't normally sleep on his stomach. Just as his shoulders made contact with the mattress, he immediately regretted the move. Neal decided that sitting up was a better option, so he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

'I need to make damn sure that I don't piss Kramer off anymore. I don't think I'll be able to survive a "full version" beating from either Kramer or Collins.' Neal thought as he ran his hand through his hair then down his face. Just as Neal pushed himself off the bed he saw the door to his "prison cell" open, revealing a calmer looking Agent Kramer, holding his favorite fedora.

"Glad to see you're up. Come on down stairs, I've made dinner." Kramer said, then tossed Neal's fedora at him. Neal caught his hat in mid-air and placed it next to him on the bed. He considered Kramer's offer. But because of what happened a few hours ago, Neal was really nervous about trusting the man.

"Thank you for the offer, Sir. But I'm not really hungry just now. I'll get something later." Neal stated as he made his way over the bathroom.

"There's a problem with that theory, I'm afraid. If you don't come down and eat now you won't be eating until morning." Kramer replied, as he watched Neal enter the bathroom. Neal stopped in his tracks and looked at Kramer like he had to be kidding.

"I think I know the answer to this but I'm going to ask. Why is that going to be the case?" Neal asked as he leaned against the door jam, being careful not to put direct pressure on his back.

"I'll let your tone slide just this once, don't ever let me hear again." Kramer threatened as he watched the conman start to fidget. "To answer your question, I've put a special time lock on this door that can only be overridden by me or Agent Collins. With that said, while you're staying in my house, you will have a curfew. I expect you to be in this room no later than eleven o'clock every night. I will make an exception to this rule, if we're on a case or need to work later at the office, but otherwise no excuses." Kramer stated, like he was telling Neal the weather.

"That's not really necessary, I swear. You've made it abundantly clear what will happen if I try to run. I can barely walk after our last discussion, much less run." Neal pleaded. He did not want to be locked in his room.

"Until I decide otherwise, you will abide by the rules. Do we need to have another "discussion" about that, or are you going to go downstairs?" Kramer countered, as he crossed his arms over his chest. He really didn't have the energy to dish out another beating. But he was sure Collins would be happy to oblige.

"Fine, I'll go down." Neal stated with a deep sigh of defeat. Neal slowly walked over to where Kramer was standing and waited for him to step aside.

"Wise choice." Kramer stated as he let the younger man pass. He then followed Neal down the steps. Upon arriving at the main floor, Neal noticed that Collins was still hanging around.

"You can go, Agent Collins. I believe Caffrey and I have come to an understanding. Isn't that right, Neal?" Kramer asked as he placed his hand on Neal's shoulder and squeezed firmly, causing Neal wince slightly.

"Yes, Sir!" Neal hissed then tried to dislodge Kramer's grip, without success. With another squeeze and a slight nod towards Collins, Kramer dismissed the agent.

"See you soon, Caffrey." Collins stated as he shot the ex-con a devilish smirk. He then chuckled once more. When Collins finally left Kramer released the hold he had on Neal's shoulder. Neal let out a sigh of relief and slowly followed Kramer into the dining room.

Both men ate their meals in an uncomfortable silence. Neal was surprised that Kramer had allowed him to have wine with his dinner, considering he had been treated like he was in prison since he arrived. When Neal was finish, he silently took his plate to the kitchen and washed it. After he was done with that, he filled his wine almost to the brim. He then downed it all at once. Feeling slightly buzzed, Neal placed the glass in the sink, then left the kitchen and headed back upstairs to his "cell".

Upon entering his room Neal stumbled slightly. He then entered the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He then looked himself in the mirror. 'I need to get out of here and back to New York. But I'm going to need help. I need to buy time until Mozzie figures out that something is wrong and gets down here. Until that happens I guess I'll be Kramer's "errand boy," for whatever he's got planned'. Neal thought to himself as he started the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could stand. He carefully pulled his tee shirt over his head. It was a slow process because of the beating he had endured.

When Neal finally lowered his arms, he was almost in tears because of the pain. He then checked the damage in the mirror. There were several nasty welts across his upper and lower back. 'I guess it was a good thing I had a shirt on. I hate to think about the damage without it.' Neal considered, then stripped off the sweat pants and stepped into the shower.

After the shower Neal felt better. But he was still sore. Since, he didn't have anything else, Neal had no choice but to put the sweats back on. Still feeling buzzed by the wine, Neal quickly made his way over to the bed and tried to fall asleep. A short time later the conman heard the door to the room close. The buzz of the electronic lock told him it was being engaged. Neal was effectively locked in his cell.

**Please review. The muse is hungry after hibernating during the holiday lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed and may review in the future. Your words of praise keep the muse well fed lol. **

**AAN: For the time being until things get sorted you will have to forgive any grammatical or sentence structure errors. Because of personal reasons that need not be explain my story won't have a beta reader for awhile. When that changes and if I need to I will update this chapter and any that follow. So without further ado...**

**A Change of Plans Ch 6:**

Early evening in D.C.:

Mozzie had arrived in the city just in time to catch the beautiful sight of the sun setting behind the Washington Monument. 'This would be a wonderful town, if only, it wasn't for the overabundance of shadowy government types, who abduct people whenever they want.' Mozzie thought to himself as he passed all the well-known tourist locations. He pulled out the directions Peter had given him on how to get to Kramer's residence, just on the outskirts of the city. The short conman navigated through the very complicated streets of D.C. with practiced ease, considering he had never been to the nation's capital.

Though Mozzie would never admit it to the Suit, Peter was right. He had arrived in the city with enough time to acquire a room at one of the local motels, about a mile from Kramer's house. After checking in, under a false name, of course, Mozzie walked around Kramer's neighborhood to scoop out all the possible escape routes. He then climbed back into his van and waited for the right time to make his delivery. While he waited, he made sure that all of the boxes looked like they had been shipped. He placed postage and weight stamps on each box, making sure to mark several of them "fragile". He wrote June's return address in all the proper places, along with Kramer's address.

After he had "aged" the boxes to perfection, he pulled out his cellphone and called Peter. "The wolf has made entry into the chicken coop. No signs of anything, yet. Haven't seen our jailbird, yet." Mozzie stated cryptically, not trusting the security of the line.

"Mozzie! Cut the conspiracy mumbo jumbo. It's been a long day, and I'm not in the mood." Peter insisted, effectively interrupting Mozzie's rant. "Just tell me, in English, if Neal's alright?"

"I haven't seen him yet, so I don't know his status. Wait, someone's leaving the house. It's Collins!" Mozzie exclaimed. He then watched the agent exit the front door and start to walk down the sidewalk, laughing as he went. "The bounty hunter is gone. I think there's something really wrong going on in there. As Collins was leaving I saw him laughing and the only other time I can recall that happening was while we watched him manhandle Neal on the island." Mozzie stated as he continued to watch the house.

"Yeah, I remember. I knew something was going on, but as I said without proof I can't do anything. I know this going to be hard but I need you to stay as close to Neal and Kramer as you can, and take pictures, if possible. But don't let either of them see you." Peter explained, then waited for Mozzie's answer.

Mozzie put his phone on speaker and started to take pictures of Collins as he left. He also took pictures of Kramer's house. "Will do, Suit. I'll contact you again if something happens." He stated then disconnected the call. Mozzie pulled out one of the sandwiches he had packed and a bottle of gin and settled in for his long stakeout.

It was after midnight before all the lights went off inside Kramer's "lair". Mozzie waited a few more hours, making sure the agent was asleep, before making his move and dropping off the boxes.

The next morning:

After making his delivery Mozzie had gone back to his hotel to get a few hours' sleep. He returned just before dawn to watch Kramer's reaction.

At about 5:30, Mozzie noticed lights start to turn on inside the agent's home. 'No wonder this guy is cranky all the time, he doesn't get enough sleep.' Mozzie thought to himself as he pulled out his spy microphone. He was all set up by the time Kramer ventured out to his front stoop to retrieve the morning paper. Mozzie didn't like the devilish smirk that spread across Kramer's face when he saw the boxes. Kramer started whistling to himself. He re-entered his home, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Inside Kramer's place:

Kramer closed the door with a satisfying click and placed the paper on the small table just inside the entryway. He continued to whistle as he ascended the stairs. After reaching the landing, he disarmed the lock on Neal's door then walked further down the hall to his own room.

After getting dressed and mostly ready for the day, Kramer exited his bedroom and approached Neal's room, not hearing any movement from within, he went inside. Kramer saw Neal still passed out, totally dead to the world, on his stomach. He could clearly see the welts he had inflicted the night before. Neal had decided to forgo the shirt when he went to bed. It made him smile at what he had accomplished in such a short amount of time. As Neal moved slightly on the bed, another devilish grin spread across Kramer's face. He approached the sleeping conman. Without warning he grabbed the mattress and flipped both the mattress and its occupant onto the floor.

"This is not a luxury hotel! You are to be up when you hear that door unlock, without fail, understand?" Kramer screamed as he walked around the bed to where Neal was just getting to his knees. Neal could see the fury in Kramer's eyes as he approached. Neal knew he was treading on very thin ice as it was.

As his mind started to function after being asleep, Neal began to process what Kramer had been shouting at him. Neal started to get up, but was cut short by Kramer delivering a sharp kick to his ribs. Neal doubled over in pain and tried to scoot, as far as he could, away from the apparently pissed off agent. Given the size of the room he couldn't go far. He was forced into a corner. Neal decided, for his best interest and his health, he had better go along with Kramer's rules.

"I'm sorry, Agent Kramer, Sir. Please forgive me." Neal pleaded as he tried to sit up against the wall. He wrapped his arm around his sore ribs.

"You seem to be having a hard time remembering who's in charge around here." Kramer barked as he grabbed Neal by his hair and forced him to his knees. After Kramer released his grip on his hair, Neal kept his eyes downcast as he watched Kramer start to pace. "I'm going to give you one chance to redeem yourself, now speak." He demanded as he continued to pace.

"I sincerely apologize for oversleeping; it won't happen again, Sir. I will abide by you rules." Neal pledged hoping to avoid being hit again. Neal felt Kramer place his finger under his chin and push his head up, so that he was looking the agent directly in the eye.

"Glad to hear you say that. We're making progress. Now your things have arrived. I want you to go downstairs now and bring each box into the living room for inspection, understand?" Kramer stated as he glared at the ex-con.

"Yes, Sir. I understand." Neal replied hoping that Kramer didn't hear the hint of defiance in his voice.

"Good, now get going. You've got ten minutes to get everything in. Whatever is still outside when the time is up stays out there, and will be picked up with the trash." Kramer instructed as he removed his hand and stepped away from the younger man.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you!" Neal exclaimed, then made a beeline for the hallway. Neal almost tripped down the stairs as he descended as quickly as he could.

Neal had been cooped up since he arrived in D.C., and all he wanted to do when he opened the door was take deep breaths of the cool morning air. Unfortunately he didn't have time for such a luxury, when he pulled the door open and stepped outside. He took a quick look around as he reached for the first box, all he notice was, the other local residents getting ready for their day and the occasional car fly by. Neal put his mind to the task at hand since he didn't have a lot of time. There were only about six boxes in a variety of sizes and weight that Neal needed to move inside.

Neal made quick work of bringing everything inside. He placed all the boxes near the base of the stairs, then sat on the steps to wait for Kramer's reaction. Neal was slightly out of breath since he had to rush to meet Kramer's deadline, coupled with his still sore ribs, he leaned against the wall and took shallow breaths, as he heard Kramer re-enter the room.

"It seems like you're finally learning. You've managed to finish with, three minutes to spare." Kramer commented as he checked his watch. "Now let's see what your friends packed for you, just remember I find anything illegal and you will regret it." He stated as he stood in front of the conman, then patted him on the head like an obedient dog. Neal had to suppress the urge to flinch when Kramer's hand made contact.

Neal figured it was safest to remain where he was while Kramer searched his things. 'I never felt this violated when was working with Peter. I mean hell I had more privacy in prison, then I have with this guy.' Neal thought as he watched Kramer cut into the boxes and inspect every pocket he came across, he even checked the cases with his art supplies for "secret compartments". Apparently satisfied that there wasn't any contraband, Kramer sat down on the sofa and started to sip his coffee.

Kramer waited a few moments before addressing Neal, who to his surprise hadn't moved for his spot on the stairs. "You can take your stuff up to you room, now. You've been very cooperative this morning so you have earned a little free time." Kramer commented as approached the younger man, only to pick up the newspaper from the table.

"Thank you, Sir." Neal replied as he stood up and started to pick up the boxes.

"You've got two hours to get your stuff squared away and be back down here and ready to leave. Don't make me come get you." Kramer threatened as he walked back to the couch and started to read the paper without ever actually looking at the man.

"Yes Sir." Neal replied. He made a total of three trips up and down the stairs not wanted to waste his "free time". Neal kicked the door closed after bring up the last box, placing it on the floor, he picked up the overturned mattress. He then re-situated it then sat down and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands and began to cry.

**Please feel free to provide a hardy meal for the muse and review. Any and all suggestions are greatly appreciated and will be considered for possible use. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I'm already writing Ch 7 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed and thanks in advance to all who may review in the future. So you know all suggestions are appreciated and will be taken under advisement.**

**AAN: Just a reminder you will have to forgive any grammatical or sentence structure mistakes, I don't proof read very well lol. So without further ado...**

A Change of Plans Ch 7:

Outside Kramer's house:

Mozzie had heard everything that had gone on inside Kramer's place, thanks to his "Russian Army Surplus" microphone. Though at this moment he wanted to toss the equipment and his breakfast, after what he had heard what was happening to his friend. He wanted nothing more then to rush in to the house and give Kramer a piece of his mind, but Peter's words kept running through his mind 'I need proof before I can do anything'. Mozzie knew Neal was going to be stepping out soon so he grabbed his camera and waited.

He didn't have to wait long for Neal to emerge. It hurt Mozzie inside to take these pictures without Neal's knowledge but he was doing it for Neal's own good so, that thought alone steadied his hand. Mozzie could see, with the zoom fully extended, the pain and fear playing on Neal's face as he took a quick look around. He could also make out several welts on Neal's back plus a number of bruises that marred his body. Mozzie was amazed that Neal wasn't covering up the injuries, knowing how his friend felt about appearances.

'I wonder if he knows there's someone out here watching him. I know Neal doesn't like to show weakness.' Mozzie thought to himself as he took a few more shots of his friend, while Neal picked up the boxes. "Just hang on buddy, help's coming." He said to no one in general.

After Neal went inside Mozzie pulled out his cellphone and called Peter. He knew it was early but this news couldn't wait. After about three rings Peter finally picked up.

"This is Burke." He stated rather gruffly, since he had been woken up at a very early hour.

"My deepest apologies for waking you so early, Suit. But something has happened that can't wait." Mozzie stated.

"What's happened? Is Neal alright?" Peter asked quickly, now fully awake.

"I watched Kramer step outside this morning and he noticed the boxes I dropped off, then a very unsettling grin spread across his face. So I pulled out my microphone and started listening to what was happening inside. I heard something being thrown around then Kramer shouting at Neal. Moments later I saw Neal step outside and pick up his stuff. And I sadly report that he's been injured." Mozzie stated as he scrolled through the shots on his camera.

"What kind of injuries? Do you have pictures?" Peter whispered as he left his bedroom not wanting to wake his still sleeping wife.

"He's not injured too seriously, it's mostly a few bruises on his back and side. I did, however, see some nasty looking welts on his back." Mozzie explained. "And yes I have pictures, I'm going to send them to you in a little bit. Please don't show them to anybody you don't absolutely have to. I know Neal will never forgive you or me if these got spread around." He pleaded, then took a swig from his gin bottle.

"Oh my God! Are you saying Neal is being beaten. This is unbelievable, I swear the only person that will see or hear anything about this, will be Hughes, because he's the only one I know who has enough pull to help." Peter declared with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, Suit. I'll take you at your word. If I find out that you've shown these to anyone else, including Mrs. Suit, there will be hell to pay." Mozzie declared then disconnected the call, not even giving Peter a chance to respond.

Since Mozzie heard Kramer say they'd be leaving in a few hours, he packed up all his equipment and started the engine. As he headed back to his hotel, Mozzie couldn't get the imagines of what had happened to his friend out of his head. When he arrived at the hotel, he was so deep in his own thoughts that, he didn't look or talk to anyone as he made his way to his room with his equipment and the now half empty bottle of gin.

He knew it was normally too early to be getting drunk but at this point all he wanted to do was get the disturbing images off his mind. But before he could do that he had to send the pictures to Peter, in order to save his friend. He attached all the images to an email with another reminder not to expose his longtime friend's plight to anyone besides Hughes.

Back in New York:

"Don't worry, Mozzie, I won't." Peter said into the phone not realizing the call had been disconnected. Not hearing anything from the other end Peter looked at his phone and found that the call had been ended. "Well that's one way to have the last word." Peter quipped as he made his way to the kitchen, for some much needed coffee.

Peter was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice his wife had walked into the room. Peter startled slightly when El placed her hand on his and squeezed.

"I'm sorry, Honey. Did I wake you?" Peter asked then kissed his wife lightly on the cheek.

"No, you didn't wake me. I woke up on my own and I was alone. So I just came down to see what has you up so early." She stated, then wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"Mozzie called a little while ago." Peter stated trying real hard not to cry, has he thought about his partner's situation.

"Glad he arrived safely. Did he have any news about Neal?" El asked as she looked up into Peter's tear filled eyes. "From your expression, I'm going to say 'yes he did' and 'no it's not good', you want to talk about it. " She continued.

"I wish I could talk to you about it, but I promised Mozzie that I wouldn't say anything to anyone, except Hughes. What I can tell you, is that Kramer has overstepped his authority with Neal and I have enough proof to start an investigation. Nobody should be treated the way Neal is being treated, the fact that he's on probation doesn't mean he doesn't have basic human rights." Peter declared, then slammed his hand on the counter. He was so mad at Kramer, he couldn't believe he had once called him his friend and mentor.

"You need to take a deep breath and calm down, Honey. I know it hurts not being able to do anything yet to help Neal. I'm heartbroken when I think about all the possible outcomes. Remember, Neal made a point of dropping a distress signal to you, so he knows you're working to bring him home." She insisted, then kissed Peter on the lips. "Now go get dressed, and do whatever it takes to bring Neal home safely." She declared as she lightly shoved her husband towards the stairs.

"You're right, you're right. Thanks for understanding, Hon. I love you." Peter stated as he walked back to his wife and kissed her. After they parted Peter headed back upstairs and got ready for work, with renewed determination to bring Neal home.

A short time later:

Peter had gotten dress and come back downstairs to the kitchen for his morning coffee. He was now seated at the dinning room table drinking his coffee and trying to work up enough courage to open his laptop and check for the email from Mozzie, showing him what was really going on in D.C. He knew he needed to see the images but he also knew that once he'd seen them, they couldn't be unseen seen. With a heavy sigh, he took another look around making sure that Elizabeth was upstairs, then he opened his laptop and logged into his email. As he expected there were numerous images attached to the email along with another reminder not to show anyone but Hughes. Peter almost spilled his coffee when he clicked open the attached pictures. 'Mozzie was right, that Neal's injuries weren't life threatening but wrong in thinking they aren't serious.' Peter thought to himself as he scanned through the remaining images. As Peter got to the last image his eyes widen in shock. Without turning off the computer, Peter slammed the laptop closed and made a beeline for the door with it under his arm.

"Gotta go, Hon. I'll call you later." Peter shouted as he dashed out the door. 'How could any man do something like that to another human being. Neal has always been nonviolent, there's no reason to use such brutality.' Peter thought as he got into his car and drove to the office as fast as New York traffic would allow.

Peter parked in the underground garage and placed his head against the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths. 'Maybe Kramer was right that Neal and I were becoming too close but nothing can be done about that now. Now I have to keep calm and focused, so I can save my partner and friend.' Peter thought to himself as he got himself under control. The agent exited his vehicle and calmly walked to the elevators.

As he exited the elevator on the 21st floor he squared his shoulders and with great determination walked through the glass doors into the bullpen. He didn't even acknowledge any of the normal morning greetings from his staff as he practically ran up the short flight of stairs to the private offices. He was glad to see Hughes was in this early because there was no time to waste.

"Sir, we have a problem. And before ask it involves, Neal." Peter announced as he walked into his bosses office without even knocking. Hughes signaled for Peter to close the door and take a seat. As he watched Peter he noticed that, his agent was extremely angry about whatever had happened with the ex-con.

"Caffery has only been gone for less than 24 hours. Please explain why you think something has happened in that short amount of time that has you so concerned." Hughes asked as he leaned back in his chair and gave Peter his full attention.

"As you know, Sir, I had reservations about this whole transfer the second I heard about it. Anyway after I left yesterday I found that before Neal left he had slipped me his cellphone. I didn't think anything about it at the time but then I went June Elington's place, as you know Neal was renting a room from her, anyway she mentioned that Neal had called and asked for some things to be shipped down and for her to take care of his cellphone. Since June, thought Neal had it with him, she thought it odd he would be asking about it and so did I." Peter explained while also trying to think of a way to keep Mozzie's involvement as discreet as possible.

"Alright you've got my attention. You're right from what I know about Caffery, he wouldn't leave something as possibly incriminating as his cellphone with anyone affiliated with the FBI without good reason." Hughes then signaled for Peter to continue.

"Exactly what I thought. So I got in contact with one of Neal's associates and he confirmed it was a distress signal. So to keep up the appearance that everything was fine I helped June pack up some of Neal's things. Then sent Neal's associate down to D.C. to gather proof that something was wrong." Peter explained, then watched Hughes carefully for his reaction.

"So, I take it that you've received some information, that will explain your current emotional state." Hughes stated as he leaned forward with his arms crossed over his desk.

"Yeah sorry about that. After you see what's been brought to light, you'll understand. You may not like Neal or some of his more colorful methods of doing things but no one deserves to be treated this way." Peter declared as he set up his laptop on Hughes's desk. He sat back down as he waited for his boss to go through the images.

Hughes went through each image and became more and more angry as he went. He couldn't believe that any agent would think this type abuse was acceptable, under any circumstances. As Peter said, he may not have liked Caffery's methods but nobody has the right to beat up on anybody else.

"This is totally unbelievable. Caffery's a pain in the ass on his best day but that doesn't give Kramer or anyone the right to take, what looks like, a strap to him. Some of these marks are close to breaking the skin and those bruises are pretty nasty. What do you want to do about this, Burke?" Hughes asked as he closed the laptop, then sat back in his chair and started to rub his forehead.

"Well, first of all. We need to keep this quiet. As a personal favor to Neal, nobody should see these pictures without his permission. The only reason I'm showing them to you is that, you're the only person that has the authority to approve the type of operation I have in mind." Peter stated, then waited for Hughes's reaction.

"What do you have in mind, Burke? It can't be anything illegal, because not only are we the FBI but if we don't do this completely above board, Caffery will end up behind bars, with us in there with him." Hughes stated.

"I know it's going to be tricky but it can be done, and totally within the law. What I want to do is, fly down to Dulles and make contact with Neal's associate and set up a bit of a "jail break", just to get him away from Kramer and Collins. The only thing I need from you is a call to the Marshals and tell them we're sending Neal undercover and we need to cut his anklet." Peter explained. Then started to ring his hands nervously as he watched his boss and long time friend consider his idea.

"Say I go along with this crazy idea, how do you know that once Caffery realizes his anklet isn't working, he won't try to run for real?" Hughes asked as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That could indeed happen, if we were talking about the same man from four years ago. After Neal and I came back from Cape Varde, he swore to me that he would never run again. I know Neal is an artist when it comes to making people hear what they want to hear, but in my soul, in my heart and in my gut, I believe him. He won't run for real, but given the opportunity he will run to come home." Peter pledged as he got up and started to pace the room.

"All right, I'll approve this little 'jail break'. I want you on the next available flight to D.C. Make contact with the little guy, yes I know about him, and bring Caffery back to this office. Let me know when you need me to make the call to the Marshals. Oh, you can let Caffery's associate know that, Neal's secret is safe with me." Hughes states as he gets up from his chair and places his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Thank you, Reese. I swear that within the next 48 hrs everything will be back to, what passes as, normal." Peter declares and holds his hand out towards Hughes. The two agents shake hands as they both silently pledge to do whatever it takes to bring Kramer and Collins down and rescue Neal.

**Please review and keep the muse fed lol. I hope to have ch 8 started soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks again to all who have reviewed I hope you will continue to do so. Again I will have to ask that as you read please forgive any grammatical or sentence structure errors, those are not my forte lol. So without further ado...**

A Change of Plans Ch 8:

Meanwhile at Kramer's house:

Neal had managed to get his emotions under control in a very short amount of time. While wiping his eyes and taking several calming breaths, he made his way over to the boxes. 'I can't let Kramer or Collins, think their getting to me. I have to remain strong.' Neal thought to himself as he opened the boxes and started to sort everything.

As he opened a box marked "FRAGILE", he noticed something odd about the hand writing. 'This doesn't look like June's or Peter's handwriting. Why that sneaky little swindler, I knew Moz would be able to understand my message.' Neal thought. A grateful smile quickly spread across Neal's face, but then disappear just as quickly when he realized what that meant. 'Oh my God! That means he's in the city. Which also means he could've been outside this morning. Damn it, Kramer. The bastard had me so confused this morning, that I didn't even think about grabbing a shirt before heading outside. What if Moz saw the marks and bruises on my back or worse took pictures?' He considered as he started to pace the small room. 'Assuming he took pictures, that means he probably sent them to the only person we both trust enough to help, and that's Peter!' He concluded as he stopped his pacing and leaned heavily against the near by wall. No longer caring about the injuries to his back he slide down the wall pulled his knees to his chest and once more started to cry. This time out of embarrassment instead of pain.

A short time later, Neal had once more managed to get control of himself. He quickly finished putting everything away in it's proper place. Now glancing at the clock, Kramer had so thoughtfully placed, over the door Neal realized he only had about 45 minutes left of his "free time". So he grabbed another towel and walked into the bathroom, then closed the door even though he remembered that it didn't lock.

After turning the shower on as high as he could stand Neal looked at himself in the mirror and saw how puffy and red his eyes were. 'What was I thinking, letting my emotions get the better of me. I can't show anymore weakness. That's the first rule of being a conman, no matter what happens show no fear, especially in public.' Neal promised himself as he washed his face, then stripped off his sweatpants and stepped into the shower. He knew he had to be quick if he wanted to at least grab a cup of coffee for breakfast before they left for the office.

Once Neal was done with his shower, he dried himself quickly leaving his air wet but slicked back. With nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist Neal stepped out into his bedroom and proceeded to choose a suit for the day. He ended up wearing a dark navy blue suit with a white dress shirt and bright blue tie that really brought out his eyes, though he wasn't trying to impress anyone other than himself. As Neal slipped on his jacket and adjusted the cuffs he noticed he had about 20 minutes before they were leaving. Taking a deep breath he left his "cell" and made his way downstairs, grabbing hit favorite black fedora as he went.

Upon stepping off the last step onto the main floor he noticed that Kramer hadn't moved from his spot on the sofa, since he had been upstairs. But he did notice that they were no longer alone, sitting in Kramer's easy chair was Collins, reading the sports section of the newspaper like it was perfectly normal. After recovering from the slight shock, seeing Collins again, Neal made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, praying it wasn't decaf.

After nursing the highly caffeinated beverage for about fifteen minutes Neal rinsed out the cup and placed it in the drying rack. 'Well I guess it's time to face the day.' He told himself as he made his way back to the living room. Neal waited by the stairs and watched his "handler" and "babysitter" make their final preparations to leave.

"I like that you're always on time. Keep that up and you'll stay on my good side. Speaking of which, while we're at the office you are not allowed out of our sight, unless either of us authorize it. Am I perfectly clear?" Kramer stated, with very clear underlining threat.

"Yes, Agent Kramer. Look I'm not trying to be difficult, here, but I've already given you and Agent Collins my word that I won't run. I don't understand why, even after the 'discussion' last night, you won't trust me at my word." Neal asked, hoping to at least get rid of Collins. Ever since Collins had shot him, Neal didn't want to be in the same room with him for any reason.

"You were doing so very well, up until now." Kramer commented as he stepped closer to the conman. "You do not question me, especially in front of others." He stated then, before Neal could react, Kramer punched him hard in the stomach, causing the younger man to drop to his knees. "We don't have time to 'discuss' this further right now. Now get in the car, Mr. Caffery." Kramer ordered as he turned his back on the ex-con and headed for the door.

Neal got up slowly. He knew without even looking that Collins was grinning at him. As Neal made his way to his feet he grabbed his fedora off the floor and simply placed it on his head, without his usual flare. Neal made his way to the door, carefully rubbing the soon to be badly bruised spot on his stomach. As he passed Collins, Neal could see out of the corner of his eye that the agent, was on the verge of laughing hysterically. 'As Moz told me once "the reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once". I need to keep my mouth shut and wait for Mozzie and Peter to make their move. For my sanity, whatever their planning, it better happen soon.' Neal thought to himself as he walked down the small set of steps outside Kramer's house. As Neal descended the steps and approached the car he took the opportunity to look around. Since he was sure that Mozzie was in the city, he hoped he was near by, but sadly there weren't too many vehicles parked along either side of the street.

"Don't get any ideas about taking off. I will shoot you, if you so much as look as if you're going to rabbit." Collins threatened as he got right up in Neal's face.

"Wasn't thinking anything of the sort, Sir. I was just admiring the beautiful day we seem to be having." Neal replied, praying that the trigger happy agent believed him.

"You're already in enough trouble, Caffery. If I were you, I'd just keep my mouth shut and get in the car. You don't want to add being late to your growing list of behavioral issues to be discussed tonight, do you?" Kramer stated, with a 'don't mess with me' tone, as he glared at Neal over the roof of his car.

"No, Sir. I wouldn't want to do that." Neal stated with a slight shrug. He started to get in the font seat like he always did with Peter, but before he could even open the door fully, he felt Collins shove the door against him roughly effectively pinning him against the door frame.

"You may have had Burke wrapped around your finger in New York but that's not going to happen here. You are a criminal not our buddy and criminals don't ride upfront like a free man. Now get in the back seat before I decide to shove you in the trunk." Collins ordered as he pulled the door away from Neal's body. As Neal turned away from the agent, he felt something strike against the back of his head, but before he could react his forehead bounced off the roof of the car. "That's to remind you who's in charge around here." Collins stated with a chuckle as he shoved Neal towards the rear door.

Neal bit his tongue slightly so as not to give Collins the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He shook his head slightly to clear his vision, then reached out and opened the rear door. Neal all but collapsed into the back seat as he pulled the door shut behind him. Once he was seated, Neal took off his fedora and leaned his head against the headrest, regretting it as soon as it made contact.

'Damn it, Collins has the delicate touch of a freight train. This is turning out to be a real fine day, not only do I have a "discussion" to look forward tonight but now I've got a killer headache to contend with.' Neal thought to himself as he carefully rubbed the knot forming on his forehead. After running his fingers through his hair in frustration, he then placed his hat back on his head, making sure to tilt it so that unless someone was looking close nobody could see the injury. 'Thankfully it's only a nasty bump and not bleeding.' Neal thought with a deep sigh, as he fastened his seatbelt. Moments later Neal felt the car jerk as Kramer pulled out into traffic with the finesse of a race car driver.

The three men traveled the streets of D.C. in total, almost eerie, silence. As they passed the Smithsonian and several smaller museums, Neal started to think of ways to get permission to visit them. "Don't even think about it. You're never setting foot in there." Kramer announced as if reading the younger man's mind. Kramer watched the ex-con's reaction via the rear view mirror and let a small smile creep across his face as he watched Neal drop his shoulders in defeat, then Neal let out a deep sigh as he tried to hide how much that statement had hurt him.

20 minutes later:

The trio arrived at the FBI building in total silence. Because of the punch to the stomach and the blow to the head, Neal had no choice but to wince slightly as he exited Kramer's vehicle. After taking some deep breaths to breathe through the pain moving had caused, Neal buttoned his suit jacket and adjusted his cuffs once more to smooth out some of the wrinkles. Just as Neal closed the door and turned to head to the elevators, he found Kramer standing directly in front of him.

"Remember you are not to leave our sight, without express permission." Kramer threatened. Even though Kramer wasn't nearly as tall as Neal, he was still intimidated by the older man. "Also I don't want to hear one word out of you unless one of my agents or I ask you a question. There won't be any type of flirting going one with any of the female agents or any small talk with any of the guys, do I make myself clear?" Kramer ordered while fixing Neal with a stern glare.

"Yes, Agent Kramer. Clear as glass." Neal replied. 'This is going to be a very long day.' Neal thought as he tipped his hat slightly at Kramer. Kramer turned from the ex-con and proceeded to make his way towards the elevators. Neal shoved his hands in his pockets as followed the older agent, and he knew without looking that Collins was still behind him ready to pounce.

The three men entered the elevator and rode it up to the 30th floor in total silence. As the doors opened and they stepped out Neal felt his fight or flight reflex kick into full gear. 'This must be what Moz felt like when he first entered the FBI building.' Neal considered as he tried to maintain his calm as, just about every agent in the room turned their heads and stared at him like he was some prize catch that had just been reeled in.

Neal watched in total silence as Kramer and Collins vetted several inquires about current cases and numerous greetings as they crossed the bullpen and headed for the conference room at the top of the stairs. Neal had been so quiet that Kramer had turned towards the conman several times to make sure that Neal hadn't managed to disappear right in front of him. The trio entered the conference room where there were several agents seated apparently ready to start the morning meeting. Wanting to follow Kramer's orders and avoid conflict, Neal made his way across the room and sat on the windowsill along the far wall.

"It seems we have several interesting cases on deck today but before we get started I have an announcement to make. As many of you noticed this morning, we have a new addition to our team. This is Neal Caffery, he was only convicted of bond forgery but he has been suspected of a number of other crimes ranging from art forgery to smuggling to numerous museum thefts. He's also well known for his pickpocketing skills, so it's best not to get too close and don't let him try to charm you into trusting him. After all he is a criminal, isn't that right Mr. Caffrey?" Kramer stated with a devilish grin.

"Yes, Agent Kramer, that's correct." Neal replied with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Kramer could see the fire in the CI's eyes, he knew that Neal wanted to say more and interact with the other agents like he had been doing for the last few years, but Kramer wasn't going to let that happen.

"He's been transferred here to finish out his sentence by snitching out his buddies along with anyone else we come across dealing with counterfeit paintings, money, bonds, and other artwork of value." Kramer finished with a broad grin. Neal didn't bother to respond since he wasn't asked a question, he just scanned the room and his gaze settled on Agent Collins who was leaning against the side wall trying not to burst out laughing.

Neal watched in silence as the meeting progressed, occasionally answering any question that was directed at him. The meeting seemed to last forever for Neal, but it had only lasted about two hours. After, everyone else was dismissed leaving the three men alone in the room, only then did Neal move off the windowsill and pick up some of the more interesting files that had been left for Kramer's approval. Neal read a few of the files before venturing to ask Kramer for anything.

"Agent Kramer, can I get some coffee?" Neal asked, wanting to get out of the room and stretch his legs.

"The pot is right at the bottom of the stairs to your right. You got ten minutes to get back here." Kramer ordered, not even bothering to look up from the file he was reading. Neal wanted to tell Kramer that it was cruel and unusual punishment to force him to drink the office sludge, but he bit his tongue and made his way over to the pot. As he walked down the steps he noticed that the only shadow he had was his own. 'I guess he trusts me out of his sight as long as I'm surrounded by thirty or more armed agents.' Neal thought as he poured his coffee. 'I wonder if I'll be allowed to leave the building for lunch.' He mused as he mixed some sweetener into his drink to cut the bitter taste.

Neal checked the time and decided that, as much as he didn't want to, it was time to rejoin Kramer and Collins before either of them decided to come looking for him. As Neal ascended the steps he heard voices coming from the conference room. Kramer and Collins were talking about many different things including current cases and past cases that Neal had been involved in. Neal heard his name several times as he stood outside the room. As Neal was about to re-enter the room he heard something that made him stop in his tracks, totally stunned.

"Do you think he'll do this?" Collins asked the senior agent. Apparently neither agent was aware that Neal was returning and was listening to their conversation.

"By the time I'm done with him, he'll do anything I ask, to stay on my good side." Kramer replied quietly.

'I knew he had something planned from the beginning. Now I have to come up with a way to get enough proof for Peter to take these guys down for everything.' Neal thought as he started to approach the room once more. Just as he crossed the threshold both Kramer and Collins looked at him as if to accuse him of doing something wrong. Since Neal knew he hadn't done anything he just ignored the glares and sat down at the far end of the table and started to read the files again. Neal watched the two agents out of the corner of his eye as they looked at each other, the question playing across their faces, 'Did Caffery hear us?'.

**Please review. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Hope to have Ch 9 started soon! Don't forget new season 4 episodes start next Tuesday at 10pm, come hell or high water I'm not going to miss it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the very long delay but life and a really bad case of writers block has hog tied my muse over the last month lol. Thanks to all who have reviewed I hope you will continue to do so. For those of you who have pointed out some inconsistencies like the fact that D.C. doesn't have skyscrapers or that it doesn't take long to get to D.C. from N.Y., all I have to say is that's what fanfic is for. It gives us the ability to make things happen certain ways that wouldn't normally happen. So without further ado here's Ch** **9...**

**A Change of Plans Ch 9:**

Back in New York:

After thanking Hughes once more for his faith and permission to go get Neal, Peter made a beeline for the elevators. Before he could make it to the doors he was stopped by Diana calling after him.

"Boss! What's happened?" She asked her voice deeply laced with concern for her friend and mentor.

"Remember I told you I had a bad feeling about Neal's transfer. Well I've been proven right. I can't go into too many details, but I've been given proof that Kramer has done some pretty awful things involving Neal. Hughes has given me permission to go get him. I'm going to meet the little guy and work on a plan." Peter explained cryptically.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call if you need anything. You know Jones and I will back your play." She stated as she looked behind her for a second at Jones who was watching the whole scene. Jones just nodded slightly when both agents looked over at him.

"Thanks, Di. I appreciate that. I'll let you know if I need anything. Just be ready a lot is going to happen in the next 48hrs and if everything goes right, Neal will be back here annoying us in no time." Peter replied with a smile and pushed through the doors and pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Good luck, Boss. If Caffery gives you any static, tell him he'll answer to me." Diana stated fondly, then turned and headed back to her desk.

'I really love my team. Even though they'd never admit it, they all miss Neal and his unusual perspective on things both personal and professional.' Peter thought as he entered the elevator and head for the lobby with his laptop securely tucked under his arm. As the car descends, Peter once more considers how close Neal and he are, there are times that it's like they can read each others minds. Hoping that this is one of those times, Peter takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and thinks really hard about his friend while repeating the same phrase over and over in his mind. 'Hang on, buddy. Help is coming'.

Peter exits the elevator once it opens to the underground garage and made his way to his car. As he climbs into the drivers seat he starts to plan how he is going to spring Neal from his current "prison cell". He knew he had help in the form of Mozzie but it was still going to be a challenge. Maybe he should enlist another to help, since he was a law abiding federal agent his choices were few, he knew without a doubt that El would drop everything and join him at a moments notice but he also needed someone who could talk their way out of any situation. That fact alone left him only one choice...Sara!

As he pulled out of his parking space he hit the button to activate the car's Bluetooth. "Call Sara Ellis!" Peter shouted as he exited the parking garage. After about three rings his call was answered.

"Sterling Bosh, this is Sara Ellis. How can I help you?" Sara asked. Peter was hated to interrupt her apparent good mood but this was for Neal.

"Morning, Sara. I hate to disrupt your day but I need a huge favor." Peter stated as he navigated through the busy New York streets.

"Absolutely, Peter. You know if you need anything all you need to do is ask. What's up?" She replied, suddenly very curious.

"I know you and Neal didn't part on the best of terms but I need...he needs you help. Can you take a couple of days off?" Peter asked, feeling a little bit better knowing Sara was willing to help.

"Uh, sure. I think I can talk my boss into letting me get away on such short notice. What has the great Neal Caffrey done now?" Sara inquired slightly miffed that once more she was having to come to the rescue of her ex. "And just for the record, I forgave him for hiding the treasure from me when he finally admitted to having the Raphael." She continued.

"That's good I'm glad you two are getting along. Anyway incase you haven't heard, Neal is no longer in New York. Don't worry he didn't run. He was transferred to D.C. to work for Kramer. There's too much to get into over the phone, I need you to pack a bag and meet me at my house in an hour. I explain more when I see you." Peter states. He knows he's being vague but the less people that know the full situation the better especially for Neal.

"Of course, Peter. I'll see you at your place. I hope you have a good explanation for why you're sounding like Mozzie." Sara replies suddenly very worried about Neal's well being.

"Trust me, Sara, I do. See you soon. Goodbye." Peter replies quickly then disconnects the call before Sara hears the raw emotion that was threatening to burst forth as he thought about his friend's situation.

Realizing that the call had been disconnected, Sara put the phone back into its cradle and grabbed her purse. She made a beeline for her boss's office to ask for the time off. Ever since the incident with the Raphael, Mr. Bosh had been willing to do anything and everything for his most valuable "asset recovery agent" and since there weren't any major cases going on, this was the best time to take a little time off.

After making her case to Mr. Bosh for the time away, and having it approved she left the office at about 11 o'clock and headed to her West 69th apartment to pack.

As she walked to her apartment she couldn't help but think about what could've happened to Neal, that would have Peter this worried. Last time she had heard anything from either of them was at Neal's apartment when everyone was celebrating Peter's return to White Collar after the Covington case.

A few minutes later, she entered her apartment and quickly located her "quick trip" duffle bag and preceded to carefully pack several outfits, since she hadn't been given a lot of information about what she was headed into when they got to D.C., she needed to be prepared for anything. Sara then grabbed her travel makeup bag and packed it with the rest of her supplies. 'I have some open cases involving D.C. clients, I think we might need a reason to be in town. These will work perfectly.' Sara thought to herself as she placed the clients files into her bag. She then zipped it shut and made her way out of her apartment. As she exited her building she hails a cab and gives the driver Peter's address.

20 minutes later:

Sara gets out of her cab after paying the driver. 'What trouble have you gotten yourself into now, junior?' She thought to herself as she ascended the small set of steps outside Peter's townhouse and rang the doorbell. Sara only waited for a few moments before she was greeted by a rather disheveled looking Peter Burke.

"Hey Sara, you made great time getting her. Please come in." Peter greeted, then stepped away from the door to let her in.

"From our conversation I surmised that we needed to move quickly. With that said, mind explaining what's happened with Neal. Is he in some sort of trouble with Kramer already?" Sara asked with a twinge of humor hoping to lighten the overly tense mood.

"Neal's always in some kind of trouble, that just the way he is. However, this time it's not his fault. I promised Mozzie that I wouldn't discuss certain things about this situation with anybody but Hughes." Peter stated as he lead Sara into the kitchen. "Since certain details have been brought to light. Hughes has approved our trip to D.C., so we can bring Neal back." Noticing that Sara has become a little more uneasy as he started to explain the situation. "We are on the next flight to D.C., which will be leaving in about an hour and a half. As I'm sure you've guessed I asked you to come along because I need someone who I can trust and someone who doesn't mind blurring the lines of legal and illegal." Peter continued as he placed a glass of water on the counter in front of Sara. Suddenly feel very nervous about the situation, Sara took a long drink hoping to calm her nerves, before she spoke.

"Neal and I might not be together, right now, but I do care about him. If something is going on that has put him in danger, then you can count on me to help. But since you said Hughes has approved our trip, that covers the legal part, so why don't you explain the "illegal" part and we'll see where we are." Sara stated as she placed the glass back on the counter and sat down in one of the bar stools.

"As I said, I promised Mozzie, that I wouldn't go into too much detail about what's happened. What I can tell you is that I'm planning a bit of a "jail break". Only it won't be one where Neal is fleeing the country, it'll be him just fleeing D.C. and coming home. Now by any chance does Sterling Bosh have any open cases in the D.C. area?" Peter asked.

"Actually after our conversation I thought there might be a need for me to have a reason to be in the area, so I brought some files along, regarding a couple of open cases that have been put on the back burner." Sara replied, then watched Peter's face light up.

"I think we have the beginnings of a plan. Come on, we've got a plane to catch." Peter announced, with a victorious smile. Sara quickly stood up and followed Peter back into the living room. Sara grabbed her bag that she had left by the door and slipped the strap over her shoulder and watched Peter do the same.

"Come on, we've got a wayward ex-thief to bring home." Peter declared as he held the door open for Sara and then locked it behind him as he exited.

As Peter open the car door for Sara, then placed both their bags in the trunk, he pulled out his cellphone and called Elizabeth. He knew how his wife felt about Neal and would want to know that the young man was going to be coming home soon.

After a couple of rings El picked up the phone. "Hey, Hon. How did things go with Hughes?" She inquired remembering how determined Peter had been that morning.

"Everything went as I expected. Even though he would never admit it publicly, Hughes has a soft spot for Neal. Speaking of which, that's why I'm calling. I won't be home for a few days. Hughes has given me his blessing to go to D.C. and bring Neal home, after I presented him with the evidence Mozzie collected." Peter explained as he climb into his car.

"Is anyone from the FBI going with you, like Clinton or Diana?" Elizabeth asked hoping that Peter would have some kind of official back-up incase something went wrong.

"No, Honey. I couldn't risk any of my teams career going after Kramer but don't worry, everything will be fine. Besides, I'm not doing this 'jail break' alone, as you know Mozzie is already in D.C., and I've got Sara with me now. And you never know maybe this little rescue will get them back together." Peter quipped and gave a little "just kidding" wink to Sara who started to protest.

"Alright, Honey. I know Sara is hell on wheels, when she's determined. Just be careful." El conceded, knowing her husband and the man she thought of as a son were in good hands. "Love you. See you when you and Neal get back."

"Love you too, Hon. See you soon." Peter replied. He hung up his phone and fastened his seat belt. As he pulled out into traffic he quickly glanced at Sara and noticed her worried expression.

"Sorry about that crack, about you and Neal getting back together. I know you two are on shaky ground after everything that's happened." He chuckled hoping to break some of the tension he could feel building in the car.

"It's ok, Peter. I knew he was when we started going out and when we reconnected before his commutation hearing. A part of me will always love him. I know that you can't tell me everything that is going on with this "jail break", because you promised Neal via Mozzie that you wouldn't but can you at least tell me some of it. Hypothetically, of course." Sara asked, her voice laced with concern for the ex-con as she looked out the passenger window.

Peter let out a deep sigh and told Sara most of what was going on but making very certain to leave out the part about Kramer and possibly Collins beating Neal. 'I guess Neal has influenced me more then I thought.' Peter chuckled to himself as he realized that he was only telling Sara half the story but everything he was saying was the truth, just a bit stretched.

As Peter finished telling Sara everything he could without betraying Mozzie's request to keep certain facts under wraps, he realized how much he really cared for the ex-con.

"I'm going to call Mozzie and tell him to meet us at the airport. We need to stop whatever these apparently corrupt agents are planning and rescue Neal. The man maybe a criminal but he doesn't deserve to be anyone's slave." Sara declared as she pulled out her cellphone and called Mozzie.

**Please review all suggestions will be considered. I hope to have the next chapter started soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I've had a bad case of writers block and I'm still struggling with it lol. I want to take my beta Jackilee for all your help.**

**AAN: Again thanks to all who have reviewed so far I hope y'all will continue to do so for the upcoming chapters. So without further ado...**

A Change of Plans Ch 10:

Federal Building, Washington D.C.:

It had been a few hours since the morning meeting had concluded, and Neal had returned with his coffee. Neal had kept himself occupied by reviewing the cases from the meeting. And to Kramer's surprise, Neal had been true to his word. The ex-con didn't make a sound or spoken a single word unless Kramer asked him a question.

Neal watched Kramer out of the corner of his eye the entire time, hoping to get some hint as to what the two agents had up their sleeve. But there wasn't so much as a hushed conversation between the two men the whole time. Neal had been so deep in thought about the case, in front of him, that he almost missed Kramer standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Come on, Caffrey. Let's get some lunch." Kramer announced as he slipped on his jacket. Neal all but ran the two agents over as he made his way to the door. Neal was so excited at the prospect of getting out of the office that he didn't see Kramer and Collins share an evil smile. Neal hoped that they would be going somewhere nice, and maybe a bit expensive. He could then have a little revenge on Kramer for dragging him down here and treating him like a servant. Neal sprinted across the bullpen. He pressed the button to call the elevator. As he waited for the car, he caught sight of the smug looks Kramer and Collins were sharing. He then started to worry what that might mean for him.

Even though Neal had concerns about the situation he didn't say anything. He just filed into the elevator with the two agents and waited to see what was going to happen. Neal let out a breath of relief when he saw Kramer press the button for the lobby. As the car descended, Neal's hope for a decent meal inspired him to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, Agent Kramer, where are we going for lunch?" Neal asked as he leaned against the back wall. "If you're interested, I noticed an Italian restaurant, when we came in." He suggested, when he didn't get a response. Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer Neal gave up. He waited to see what was going to happen.

Moments later the elevator came to a stop and the two agents exited. Neal followed without being asked. As the trio got closer to the exit door Neal thought his prayers were going to be answered. But about halfway across the lobby he saw Kramer and Collins suddenly change direction and head towards a set of double doors just to the left of the main exit doors. As they approached, Neal noticed the sign hanging overhead. As he read the sign his thoughts of joy quickly disappeared, the sign read 'FBI Cafeteria'.

"Come on guys, can't we go out for lunch?" Neal pleaded as he stopped about twenty feet from the entrance.

"Going out is a luxury for regular people, not for criminals like you. Now get over here before I start thinking you're trying to escape." Collins hissed as he started to reach for his gun. Neal shuttered involuntarily at Collins' not-so-subtle threat. Neal then slumped his shoulders in defeat and stepped forward into the cafeteria.

"You just added issues to be 'discussed' later." Kramer commented as he placed his hand on Neal's shoulder and squeezed. Neal tried to suppress a grunt of pain as Kramer applied pressure on one of the nastier welts that had been inflicted the night before.

"Yes, Sir." Neal replied. 'Oh great. Now I have another night of pain to look forward too.' Neal thought as he dropped his shoulder out of Kramer's grip. Neal knew he didn't have too many options at the moment, he either ate whatever "slop" that was being served or he didn't eat until dinner. And that wasn't really guaranteed, so he made his way to the food counter.

Neal figured he'd be safe with his choice of a ham and cheese sandwich and though he would've preferred something with alcohol in it to drink. (But it being the FBI, that wasn't going to happen). He grabbed a bottle of soda. 'This is going to be a very long day', Neal thought to himself as he retrieved his wallet from inside his jacket. Neal paid for his meal and made his way over to the far corner of the room. He hoped his jailers would take the hint and leave him alone. Sadly that wouldn't be the case. As he sat down, Neal saw Kramer and Collins walking his direction.

"Remember I told you that you weren't to be out of our sight unless given permission." Kramer stated as he sat down directly across from the ex-con.

"Of course, Agent Kramer. There's no need to remind me." Neal replied with a hint of sarcasm to his voice, he hoped would go unnoticed. Unfortunately, like everything since the moment Kramer showed up at the office, things weren't going his way and Collins caught on to him.

"For such a smart man, you keep saying the stupidest things." Collins declared as he sat next to Neal. "Hopefully this will help you remember your place." He stated, then jabbed his elbow sharply into Neal's ribs and smiled as he heard a sharp snap. "Has the point been made, yet?" Collins stated casually as if nothing was wrong.

Neal grabbed at his ribs and took several deep breaths to keep from screaming. "Point made, sir." Neal stated between ragged breaths. 'Fantastic, now I have a cracked rib to go with my possible concussion.' Neal thought as he got his breathing under control and schooled his features so that no one who happened to be looking their direction could tell anything was wrong.

"So Mr. Caffrey, what's your opinion on the cases that were discussed in the meeting?" Kramer asked as he stabbed at his salad.

"Several of them are very interesting. If it's ok with you, sir, I do have a few suggestions on where to look for clues." Neal stated as he sat up straighter in his seat so to take the pressure off his ribs.

The trio spent the remainder of their lunch hour going over the cases. Kramer listened to several of Neal's suggestions and commented on many of them. Though Neal knew that Kramer wasn't going to let him go home to nurse his injuries, he hoped that he would take some pity on him.

"Agent Kramer, Sir, I saw a pharmacy around the block this morning. Is it possible for me to go there and get some supplies? I swear I'm not going to run, I just need to get some pain meds and something to wrap my ribs. If you don't trust me, send Agent Collins with me or you could join me." Neal asked, almost begging.

"Agent Collins and I have better things to do than take you for a walk. What was Petey's favorite saying? Oh, I know, 'cowboy up'. You brought your current predicament on yourself. If you wish to avoid another entanglement, I would suggest watching your attitude. Now it's time we 'all' get back to work." Kramer insisted as he stood and took his trash. Neal stood slowly as to not aggravate his injuries further. As Neal passed him, Kramer once more placed a hand on the ex-con's shoulder. "I was planning to take you to the pharmacy after lunch but since you decided to be selfish and have an attitude not only are you going to suffer now, but you have just added to your discussion when we get home." Kramer stated as he guided Neal towards the exit.

"Yes, Agent Kramer, I understand. I promise you won't have any further trouble out of me today." Neal replied as he slumped his shoulders slightly to show his willingness to cooperate with his handler's wishes. Neal place what remained of his sandwich (which was only half eaten) and drink in the trash as he made his way to the exit.

Hours later:

Again, to Kramer's and Collins's surprise, Neal had stayed to his word and did everything in his power to please the two agents. Except when Agent Kramer asked him a direct question, Neal remained silent. Though Neal was bored out of his mind, he made a point of not asking for anything, so as not to appear uncooperative or, as Kramer believed, selfish.

"Alright, let's call it a night." Kramer announced. Upon hearing his handler announcement, Neal drew his attention to the wall clock and saw that it was about a quarter after six.

As the ex-con gathered his jacket and fedora, he looked at his hands and noticed that they were starting to shake slightly. Neal balled his hands into fists and took several deep breaths (or as deep as his sore ribs would allow). 'I can't believe I'm this terrified of leaving the office. I should be relieved but right now I would prefer to be in my prison cell then head back to Kramer's place.' Neal thought to himself as he pulled on his jacket.

Neal trailed behind the two agents as they made their way to the elevator. Neal was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that his fears were showing on his face, until he heard Kramer talking to him.

"Besides a few setbacks earlier, you've done really well for your first day. I promise that will be taken into account during our discussion tonight." Kramer stated while watching the younger man closely. Neal let out a slight sight of relief at Kramer's words. "Your cooperation, however, does not get you out of what you've got coming. Do you understand?" The agent asked while glaring at the ex-con.

"Yes, Agent Kramer. I understand completely." Neal replied as he entered the elevator and leaned against the back wall, then flipped his fedora on to his head.

"Agent Collins, I don't think you presence is needed this evening. Have a good night, see you in the morning." Kramer declared as he pressed the button for the lobby and for the underground garage. Then the trio rode the elevator down in silence.

Moments later the car came to a stop at the lobby. Kramer exited and looked behind him to make sure Neal was following. "Alright, Agent Kramer. Have a goodnight, sir." Collins stated as he watched his colleague leave. Just as Neal passed by the agent he felt his arm being grabbed. "You give Agent Kramer a second of trouble and you will regret the day you ever made you deal with the bureau, do I make myself perfectly clear?" Collins demanded, as he tightens his grip on Neal's bicep almost to the point of being painful.

"Clear as glass, Agent Collins!" Neal replied with a slight tip of his fedora. Collins glared at Neal for a few moments longer then released his arm with a slight shove.

Neal exited the elevator once more deep in thought. 'Little do you know, Agent Collins. I'm already starting to regret making the deal.' He mused to himself as he followed his "handler" towards the exit. Upon exiting the federal building, Neal wished he could take joy in the setting sun and mild weather, but the urgent need to tend to his injured body drove him quickly towards the pharmacy.

**Please review and feed the muse lol. I hope to have the next chapter written soon. FYI it'll have the escape plan and maybe the escape ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am really sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy with work and that funny thing called life. Also still battling writers block. I wish to thank all of you who have reviewed I hope you will continue to do so. For those of you who don't like my story line, or portrayal of the characters, or my sentence structure, or whatever else you don't like. You can stop reading anytime, this site is about having fun with our favorite shows/characters, we do not need to be accurate about every little detail. That's my two cents on the matter, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**AAN: Once more I'd like to thank my beta Jackilee for all the help that has been granted throughout my story, couldn't have kept it going without you. So without further ado here's chapter 11...**

Change of Plans Ch 11:

Dulles Airport:

"Alright, Mozzie should be meeting us outside." Peter declared as he and Sara exited the terminal and made their way towards the main exit.

"Let's go over the plan again. Just so we have all of our bases covered." Sara insisted as she pulled the strap to her duffle bag over her shoulder. "I know it's a simple plan, but if Neal taught me anything it's that a simple plan can get complicated in the blink of an eye." She continued, silently praying that everything, for once, went according to plan.

"You're right, with Neal and Mozzie, anything can change at any second." Peter agreed. "Alright, part one of the plan is to get Neal away from Kramer so you can talk to him in private." Peter started, as they approached the main lobby of the airport.

"That's the easy part. I'll just drop by Kramer's place and convince him that I need Neal's expert opinion on some Sterling Bosh cases. And since they don't involve the FBI, he has no legal right to know what is being discussed." Sara countered.

"Correct, since you aren't paying Neal or officially asking for the Bureau's assistance and as long as everything is dealt with in hypotheticals, Kramer as no right to even be in the room." Peter confirmed, with overwhelming satisfaction. "However, Kramer knows of your relationship with Neal. Convincing him that you're in the area for business might be a little tricky." He continued as he held the door open for Sara.

"I'll just have to be extra convincing." She replied with a 'Caffrey-like' smile as she placed her sunglasses over her eyes.

"You and Neal are definitely two of a kind." Peter declared. "I hope you two can work things out. Neal may not come right out and say it, but I can tell he really cares a lot about you."

"I care a lot about him as well. He may drive me up a wall, on occasion, but I think that's what I love about him. My life has definitely been more exciting since he came back into it. I know he will never be an open book, with anyone, especially you or I. But I've always loved a good mystery." She stated as she scanned the pick-up zone for Mozzie's van.

"I'll have to agree. Neal does keep things exciting." Peter replied, as he looked for their conspiracy theorist. Just as Peter was about to pull out his cell to call Mozzie he saw someone in a driver's uniform holding a sign reading "Mr. Suit and Lady Repo". Rolling his eyes slightly, Peter reached out and tapped Sara's arm and pointed down the row of cars.

"And here I thought only Caffery did stupid stunts to draw attention to himself. Come on let's go meet up with the little devil." Sara stated with a slight smile and as she walked with Peter she also noticed a small smile he was trying to hide.

"You seem to be getting rusty Mozzie, I thought you were the master of subterfuge." The agent announced as he placed his hand on Mozzie's shoulder, causing himto jump.

"Jeeze, Suit. If you give me a heart attack I can't help you with your plan to save Neal." Mozzie exclaimed, his hand over his heart.

"Though this situation is rather amusing, why are you standing here with a sign that might alert Kramer or his people to our presence?" Peter asked as he carefully looked over the area for anyone who might be watching them.

"You forget Suit, I've been keeping off "the man's" radar for most of my adult life. And besides, Neal and I are the only ones who would ever call you by those names. Tell me I'm wrong!" The little guy stated as he too scanned the area.

"He does have a point, Peter. As wonderful as it is to see you again, Moz, we should be going. According to what little I've heard from the both of you, a certain conman needs our help." Sara interrupted as she held her bag out towards Mozzie.

"Right you are, Ms. Repo." He replied as he took her bag and pulled open the sliding door to his "borrowed" van. "If you'd climb aboard, Suit, we'll get operation "Rescue Neal" under way." Mozzie announced as he climbed into the van. He placed Sara's bag behind the front passenger seat then went around and got in.

"You ride up front with Mozzie, I need to call El and the office. Also just in case Kramer has people watching for me, I should stay hidden in the back." The agent states as he, again being the gentlemen, holds the door open for Sara.

"What did you say to Kramer when he came to take Neal, that has you so paranoid?" Sara asked as she climbed in and fastened her seatbelt.

"I didn't actually say anything to him directly. But I made it abundantly clear that I wasn't happy with the situation, and that I would do anything in my power for my friend/partner, if need be. You know, Mozzie, Neal actually told me he would rather jump out the window then go with Kramer." Peter laughed as he slid the door and sat down against the opposite wall.

"Let me guess, he then told you that he just so happened to have forgotten his parachute, when he came to work." Mozzie replied with a hearty laugh. As the elder conman maneuvered his van on to the busy streets of D.C., he recalled many of the dangerous stunts Neal had pulled since they had become partners.

"Honestly I didn't believe Neal when he told me how he "allegedly" swapped the Degas. However that stunt with the Roosevelt tram was pretty much the most dangerous thing I've ever seen him do." Peter stated, with a slight chuckle, as he pulled out his cell phone and started to dial El's number.

"Mozzie, what is Peter talking about? What happened that day with the Raphael? I want the truth!" Sara demanded fixing the vertically challenged conman with a death glare.

Suddenly very afraid of the insurance investigator, Mozzie fixed his attention on the rear view mirrors as he tried to come up with an explanation that wouldn't get Neal killed or more importantly get him killed. "Well you remember that Kramer was after Neal that day for possession of stolen property, the fore mentioned Raphael. After Neal told you that he would bring it to you, Kramer followed Neal and the Suit to the Roosevelt tram and from what Neal told me, Kramer had them trapped. So, with no other option, Neal climbed on top of the tram and doubled back to the island, and I helped him get back to Manhattan, undetected." Mozzie explained, hoping that she would just let it go. Then he heard sarcastic laughter from the rear compartment.

"The part our little friend is leaving out is, Neal convinced me to help him to get on top of the moving tram. He then jumped on top of the tram going the other way. Personally I almost had a stroke when I saw him land and almost drop the painting." Peter explained as he knelt behind the front seats.

Sara placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "That man is so reckless. I can't believe he would risk dying just to avoid going to jail on a trumped up charge." She stated with a shake of her head. "Let's hurry up and save Caffery's ass, so I can ring his neck!" She exclaimed with a hint of humor to her tone.

"Well, it all worked out. However, Ms. Repo is right we do need to hurry. We're already in the middle of the 48 hour window needed to cause someone to have Stockholm's Syndrome. I've seen what those so-called federal agents are doing to my friend." Mozzie demanded as he slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

"Alright, calm down Mozzie. We'll get Neal back in the next few hours, and I'm sure he'll be no worse for wear. And if it came down to it, we all know that Neal could charm his way out of the gates of St. Peter or the clutches of the Devil." Peter declared hoping to reassure everyone that his plan would work.

"Now, did you get what I asked for?" The agent asked, wishing that he could save his friend by other means.

"Yeah, I did, Suit. I know Neal has a big heart and will forgive a lot. But I'm not sure he'll bounce back from this level of betrayal as quickly." Mozzie replied as he handed Peter a small package that had been sitting between the seats.

"I know, Moz. If he never wants to work with me or even speak to me again I would totally understand but at least he will be back home in New York and safe. Right now, that's all I'm concerned about." Peter stated, with a heavy heart. He opened the package and glanced at the contents.

"You've out done yourself, Moz. Now Sara," Peter started to explain, as he handed her the package. "While you're talking to Neal you're going to have apply this patch to his skin. The back of the hand should be fine."

"Ok, that shouldn't be a problem. What type of patch is this? And why is Mozzie so worried about Neal's reaction?" The insurance investigator asked as she pulled the patch from the envelope.

"It's a sedative that reacts when applied to the skin." He continued. "The reason he's so worried is because, from past experience, we know that Neal doesn't react well to sedatives. The last time he was sedated he started to confess to some of his past crimes. He also has a tendency to start singing." The agent explained, thinking back to when he had to practically drag the conman out of the Howser Clinic. "Though I don't think we'll have to worry about those kinds of effects because this sedative takes affect almost immediately." He continued.

"I take it that there aren't any dangerous side effects of this little concoction." Sara asked.

Peter shook his head slightly. "He'll probably feel a little nauseous when he wakes up. And he will, more than likely, have a killer headache. But otherwise there are no dangerous effects." He explained.

Silence fell over the occupants of the van until Mozzie pulled up in front of his hotel. "Now, Kramer's place is about a mile south of here. I'll need about three hours to acquire the last piece of equipment for our little jailbreak. I'm going to drop you two here. My room is number 525. I'll call you when I'm on my way back." Mozzie explained.

Peter exited the rear of the van grabbing his and Sara's bags. As he helped Sara out of the passenger seat he turned his attention to Mozzie. "Just remember, Moz, nothing illegal." Peter stated followed by a small wink. The vertically challenged con-man just rolled his eyes and shook his head at Peter's attempt at a joke.

"See you at the rendezvous, Moz." Sara stated as she climbed out of the van. She took her bag from Peter and made her way to the hotel's front door. A few minutes later Peter joined her. As he approached she noticed a sly smile playing on the federal agent's face.

"I don't know why you keep trying to "reform" him. Don't you have your hands full with Caffery?" Sara asked with a slight smile of her own.

"Oh, I'm just pulling his leg. I know there's no way I'm going to change his "unofficial" ways. As for Neal, he is definitely a project and a half, but he is willing to change, at least. Unlike many of the other criminals I've come across." Peter stated as he held the door open for Sara, then they both then headed to Mozzie's room.

A few hours later...

"Well I guess it's time to get this show on the road." Sara announced as she exited the hotel room's bathroom, dressed in one of her best outfits.

Peter looked up from his coffee. He almost choked as he caught sight of the insurance investigator when she walked into the room. "Wow, Sara, you look fantastic. I'm not sure Kramer will believe you're only here for professional reasons when you're dressed like that." Sara was wearing an almost skintight black dress with a dark burgundy collar that wrapped around her shoulders, with matching 3" stiletto heels.

"Well, I have to be distracting. And besides, if Kramer questions my intentions, I'll just tell him that I'm on my way to a date with an old friend." Sara explained as she picked up her purse and case files from the bed.

"You are definitely distracting. Neal will be so focused on you that he'll never expect your true intentions." Peter replied with a bit of a chuckle. "Oh, Mozzie called while you were getting ready. He got the ambulance and is all set up to pick you and Neal up at Kramer's, after he passes out." The agent commented, casually.

"Ambulance? Oh, I get it. You and Mozzie are going to "kidnap" Neal and take him to the hospital, and get the doctors to write up a medical report. Then the FBI can use the report against Kramer and Collins." Sara commented as she sat down next to Peter.

"More or less correct, except for one part. The only thing is, after Neal passes out. Instead of calling the real medics, you're going to call Mozzie. When we arrive I'll be wearing this disguise so I won't be recognized." Peter explained as he pulled a long blonde wig that had been pulled back into a ponytail and placed a thin mustache under his nose. "Then Moz and I will take Neal to the hospital, after I cut his anklet. Also remember, you can't act like you know us in anyway." He continued as he finished applying his disguise.

"Well with that get up I don't even think your own mother would be able to recognize you. And I'm pretty good actress when it comes to convincing others, besides I picked up a few pointers from Caffrey, while we were together." Sara replied, while trying really hard not to laugh at Peter's get up.

Seeing that the insurance investigator was having a hard time keeping a straight face, he tried to lighten the mood a bit. "Truth be told, I actually use to have a mustache. I thought I looked good, but Elizabeth didn't like it so I got rid of it. And before you ask, there are no pictures still in existence." The agent explained then put on a baseball hat.

After getting a good and much needed laugh from Peter's statement, Sara realized that they hadn't discussed what might happen after the conman was knocked out. "Thanks I needed that, but I think we need to discuss something. What if Kramer insists on riding along in the ambulance, since he is officially Neal's handler?" She asked, slightly concerned at the possibility of that happening.

"If that happens, I'm sure Mozzie will come up with a justifiable reason why he can't ride along. For example, you could fake a panic attack over seeing someone you care about being in distress." Peter suggested. "So, you ready to pull a con on my mentor?" He asked as he stood and held out his hand for Sara.

"As ready as I'm going to be. See you later." Sara replied, taking Peter's hand as she stood and made her way to the door.

"We've seen the masters work, so this should be a walk in the park. I'm going to give you a few minutes lead, just in case." The agent stated as he held the door open for Sara. She just shot the federal agent an amused smile, at the fact he was sounding more and more like Mozzie. After hearing Peter close the door behind her, Sara took a deep calming breath and made sure she had her best game face on via the mirror in front of her. 'Ready or not, Kramer. Here comes Hurricane Sara. You and Collins, are going to regret ever hearing the name, Neal Caffery.' Sara thought to herself as she walked down the hallway.

**TBC... Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks again to all my followers, favorites, and reviewers. Once more I'd like to apologize for the long delay between chapters but as our favorite little guy once said "the reason for time is so everything doesn't happen at once".**

**AAN: Again thanks to my Beta, Jackilee for all your help. Without further ado...**

** A Change of Plans Ch 12:**

Early evening outside the pharmacy:

The conman was grateful that the pharmacy near the federal building hadn't been busy. Since it was quitting time for many of the businesses here in the nation's capital. Neal had managed to pick out the supplies needed to tend to his sore ribs. And he made sure that the items were diverse enough not to give away that something was wrong. The only down side was that the supplies has been more expensive than Neal had planned on. So now, he was down to less than thirty dollars in his wallet. And according to Kramer's rules, he wasn't due his allowance for almost a full week. 'I really doubt this bastard is going to be willing to cover my expenses for the next week without a fight or at least some drastic consequences on my part.' Neal thought to himself as he placed his wallet back inside his jacket. He then grabbed his purchases and flashed the cashier his best smile. Neal then made his way to the door where Kramer was waiting, like a bouncer outside of a club.

"Here I thought you were a master conman, and never actually paid for anything." Kramer chuckled as he held his hand out towards Neal.

Knowing what the agent wanted, Neal placed the receipt in Kramer's open palm. "Just so you know, I've been paying for a lot of things over the last few years. And some things I'm still paying for. Besides, like I've told several people recently contrary to popular belief I can do honest. So if you're done digging into my personality, I liked to get back to "my room" and relax before we have our discussion." Neal snapped, then turned his back on the older man and started to walk towards the federal building.

Kramer was slightly stunned by the normally suave conman's outburst. But he quickly shook it off and caught up with Neal as he turned the corner that lead to the underground garage. "You know it's not a very wise move, on your part, to turn your back on a federal agent." Kramer snapped as he grabbed Neal's shoulder and jerked him back.

Neal winced as Kramer's hand made contact with his shoulder. 'Oh crap this isn't going to be good.' Neal thought as he was pulled slightly off balance by the agent. Before he could think of some way out of this situation he was shoved against the wall.

"Agent Kramer, Sir, I'm sorry for my outburst..." Neal started to apologize. But he was cut off when Kramer pressed his gun under the conman's chin.

"Just shut up and listen. I have given you several warnings about your attitude. You are on very thin ice, so the leniency you earned by being helpful and cooperative today has just been revoked! Now drop your bag and stand still." Kramer ordered as he took a step away from the conman.

'I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.' Neal berated himself as he placed his bag on the floor, then waited for the agent's next order. When he saw Kramer place his weapon back into his hip holster, he let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

"Ahhh!" Neal screamed in pain as Kramer punched him in the stomach several times. "Please, Sir. Please stop. I'm sorry, I swear I'll be more careful of my tone, just please stop." The conman begged, hoping that would placate the older man and he wouldn't have to deal with more than one cracked/broken rib.

After two more strikes Kramer stepped back and watched as his consultant collapsed to the hard concrete floor. As Neal tried to himself under control, he started to cough and then instinctively placed a protective arm across his midsection. Moments later he started to get up by placing both of his hands flat on the floor. Seconds later he was once more forced to scream in pain as he watched the corrupt agent stomp on his left hand. Instinctively Neal tried to pull his hand away, but his actions only made the pain worse.

"Now do I have your attention?" Kramer asked as he bent down next to the writhing conman, without moving his foot off of Neal's hand. Unable to think clearly enough to form words due to the pain, Neal just nodded quickly.

"I see that we need to start from the beginning. What did I tell you, about when I ask you a question?" Kramer hissed as he leaned most of his weight on the foot that was crushing Neal's hand.

"Ahh! You told me you want...a verbal answer...to your questions. Yes, Sir. You have my attention." Neal cried out as he once more tried to get himself under control.

"Good! Now I'm going to let you up, and I want you to think about your actions today. When we get home we are going to continue this discussion. And when I'm done with you, you're going to be begging for forgiveness. Do I make myself clear?" Kramer declared as he shifted his weight to take the pressure off of the consultant's hand. As Kramer moved his foot Neal quickly drew his hand to his chest and shifted position so that he was sitting against the wall.

"Clear as glass, Sir." Neal replied just above a whisper. As he watched Kramer for his reaction he noticed the older man was touching his ear like he hadn't the conman's response. "Yes, Sir. I understand." He stated a bit louder, not wanting to cause himself any more pain, then he was already in for.

"Just so you know. If I didn't need you, I'd be more than happy to remove you from this world. Consider this your final warning regarding your attitude and your cooperation." Kramer declared as he stood up and headed to his car.

Knowing full well that he was expected to follow, Neal used his good hand to push himself up so that he was on one knee. 'I have no idea what this son of a bitch wants but if I want to maintain my reputation of "Greatest Forger" I need to keep my hands out of his reach. Damn bastard nearly broke my hand, thankfully I'm right handed.' Neal thought to himself as he grabbed his fedora, which had fallen next to his bag when Kramer had first struck him, then stood up. After dusting himself off as best as he could with just one good hand, Neal grabbed his bag of medical supplies and followed Kramer to his car.

Neal didn't even bother asking if, since it was just the two of them, he could sit upfront. He just silently opened the rear passenger door and got in. After sitting his bag on the floor in front of him, Neal secured his seatbelt and inwardly prayed for a traffic jam, so he could put off their discussion.

20 minutes later:

Neal had spent the entire ride back to Kramer's house in total silence, he was thinking about Kramer's comment about needing him. 'What had Kramer meant?' Neal sighed. 'I really miss working with Peter. It really annoyed me each time he threatened to send me back to prison, but I know that he would never actually do it. However, Kramer on the other hand, I know he would feel no remorse if he made good on his threat to kill me.' Neal stared out the window at the passing cars.

'Even though I know I'll more than likely end up back in Supermax if I run. But if I want to live, I need to get away from here, quickly.' Neal continued to go over the day's events in his mind while carefully rubbing his left hand to make sure that it wasn't broken. He had feared it might be. The conman was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't register that they were pulling up in front of Kramer's townhouse, until he heard his handler start complaining about all the parking spaces being already taken.

'Finally...a bit of karmic justice.' Neal thought with a slight smile. He admired the scenery as they took another lap around the agent's neighborhood. All too soon his reprieve was cut short by Kramer stopping the car about a half a block away from his home and pulling into an open space.

Wanting to keep a safe distance from his handler, Neal all but leaped out of the car as soon as the agent applied the brake. Neal was almost to the door when he stopped dead in his tracks. Someone standing next to the front steps of Kramer's place. Neal thought he would never see this person again, was she really there, or had his injuries started to affect his mind? Then the figure turned towards him and flashed him a smile that always rivaled his own, at least in his opinion.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" The conman asked, totally stunned to see his ex.

"Nice to see you too, Caffery!" She replied as she placed her hand on her hip, appearing to be offended.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you here. You look fantastic by the way!" Neal stated quickly hoping to save face. Seeing the files in the investigator's hand he realized he had a way to save the conversation. "So, as much as I wish this was a social visit, considering the day I've just had and considering the truly amazing outfit you are wearing. How can I assist Sterling Bosch, today?" He asked, succeeding in changing the subject.

"I'm curious about that as well, Ms. Ellis? An even better question is how did you find out about Mr. Caffery's relocation, considering it's been less than 48 hours since we left New York?" Kramer snapped not believing in coincidences.

"Agent Kramer, it's wonderful to see you again, Sir." Sara replied. She held out her hand towards the agent as he walked up behind his consultant.

After retracting her hand since it was obvious that Kramer wasn't trusting her sincerity, Sara made quick work of getting back to point. "I was just about to explain that very topic to Neal, when you walked up. As you know, Sterling Bosch does business all over the world. They gave me some files on some missing works of art that were stolen awhile back, here in D.C., and since Mr. Caffery is the only expert I know of when it comes to museum heists, I called the White Collar offices back in New York. And well long story short I ask to speak to Mr. Caffery, and that's when they informed me of his transfer to your custody." Sara explained casually.

"Okay. But that doesn't explain how you know where my house is or that Caffery was staying here." Kramer snapped. The agent had a feeling that he was being lied to but couldn't quite prove it yet.

"I'm sure Sara, just asked to speak with Peter, when she couldn't get ahold of me. And he knew that she would like to be the one doing the surprising, for a change." Neal interrupted, with a knowing smile, noticing that Sara was running out of lies.

Annoyed that Caffery jumped into the conversation, Kramer fixed the conman with a deadly glare. "I'm sure I didn't ask for your input on the matter. Looks like we're going to have revisit what your role here really is." The agent insisted as he got right up into Neal's face. "Now, care to answer my questions, Ms. Ellis? How do you know where I live and why are you really here?" He demanded, turning his full attention to the insurance investigator.

"For the record Agent Kramer, I do not appreciate being spoken to in that manner. However, to answer your first question, Neal was right. I asked to speak with Agent Burke after learning of the transfer. As for what I'm doing here, that's Sterling Bosch business. I would like to speak with Mr. Caffery alone. And don't even bother arguing with me. Since I'm not officially asking for the FBI's assistance with these cases, you have no legal standing to know what is discussed." She declared, totally fed up with the older agent's attitude.

"So be it, Ms. Ellis." Kramer conceded. Turning to his consultant, the agent once more got up in Neal's face. "You so much as step a toe away from this door and you will be in for a world of hurt, understand!" He ordered barely above a whisper, so only Neal could hear his threat.

"Yes Sir, I won't go anywhere." Neal promised, with a tip of his hat.

"I'll be watching you, closely. You have one hour to be inside." Kramer spat as he ascended the steps and entered his home.

After Kramer finally left them alone, Neal let out a deep sigh of relief and sat down on the steps. Sara studied her ex for a few moments then joined him on the steps. As she settled next to down next to Neal, she noticed the bruise along Neal's hairline that he was trying to hide with his hat.

"So do you want to tell what's really going on between you and "Agent Attitude"? And while you're at it, I want a truthful explanation as to why you're trying to hide that nasty looking bruise with your hat." Sara demanded as she removed Neal's fedora from his head and started to fiddle with it.

Neal remained silent for a moment. He was trying to think of the best way of handling this situation. "Umm... Truth be told, Kramer and I are just having a difference of opinion when it comes to the rules. You know me, I'm not really one to follow them to the letter." Neal chuckled and gave his best smile. But as he looked into Sara's eyes he could tell she wasn't going for it. "Everything is fine, really. Rome wasn't built in a day, so it's going to take a while for us to work out our differences." He continued, then leaned over and gave Sara a quick kiss on the forehead.

"As for this..." He said as he pointed to the bruise. "I'm sure it looks much worse than it feels. As for what happened, it's actually kind of embarrassing." He laughed hoping to convince Sara. "When we were boarding the plane yesterday, I didn't duck down far enough to avoid the overhead compartment. And of course Collins found the incident hysterically funny; he kept commenting about it the entire flight. The jerk made it very difficult for me to sleep during the trip." Neal concluded then ran his right hand through his hair.

"So Repo, since you've heard my story, it's only polite for you to tell me yours. Why are you really here? Considering the absolutely fabulous outfit you're wearing, I can surmise that you are definitely not just here for business." Neal inquired as he took hold of Sara's hand and brought it to his lips for a light kiss.

"You're right, I'm not here for business. I'm sorry I wish there was a better way of doing this, but Peter felt this was the safest." She declared as she got a firm grip on Neal's hand.

Totally confused by Sara's actions and statement, Neal tried to stand up but was stopped by Sara placing her hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean, what's going on?" He insists.

"Calm down, Neal. It's going to be alright. I promise when you wake up you will be safely out of Kramer's reach." She stated, and then placed the patch on the back of Neal's right hand.

"Wait, what are you doing? If Kramer finds...out I'm gone...he'll kill me!" Neal insisted as he started to lose consciousness. He then passed out and collapsed against the steps.

Sara carefully cradled Neal's head so he didn't hit the steps hard. "Don't worry honey, your friends are here and we're going to take you back home where you belong." Sara whispered, and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Then Sara pulled out her phone and called the Calvary.

"Hey, he's out. We're all set for step two." She stated quietly, so Kramer wouldn't hear.

Please review. I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. Chapter 13 will be up soon. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. I hope you will continue to do so as I post chapters.**

**AAN: Again thanks to my beta Jackilee, without who's help this story would be a grammatical mess lol.**

A Change of Plans Ch 13:

Outside Kramer's house:

"Ok, this is what you need to do. Knock on Kramer's door and tell him that our friend has passed out and that you're on the phone with 911. Be sure to act distraught." Mozzie instructed. "We're still five minutes away!"

"Here goes nothing." Sara replied. She then stood up and started to bang on the door, urgently. "Agent Kramer, hurry. Please open the door, something's wrong with Neal!" She screamed through the door. Moments later Kramer came bursting out the door.

"What has the little bastard done now?" He demanded. He then noticed that Neal was draped across the steps. Kramer knelt down and checked for a pulse. 'Maybe Neal's faking. Yeah that's it. Neither Collins nor I did anything to him to cause severe damage.' The agent considered as he surveyed his unconscious charge.

"What happened? Who are you talking to?" He demanded, noticing the investigator was on the phone.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were discussing a case, the next, he was out cold." She replied frantically. "I've already called for the paramedics, they're five minutes away." She explained then once more, took a seat near her ex. She took ahold of his now limp hand.

"I have to call the Marshall's service and tell them the situation. The nearest hospital is ten miles away." Kramer declared as he pulled out his phone and pressed speed-dial.

Hearing the sirens, Sara stood up and started to wave her arms frantically. "They're here; we don't have time for red tape. We need to get Neal to the hospital, now!" She insisted as she clambered down the steps to meet the paramedics.

"What happened ma'am?" The medic (Peter in disguise), asked as he grabbed a medical bag from the rear area of the ambulance.

"I don't know. I was just talking to him, and he just passed out." Sara explained her voice a bit shaky. "Please tell me he's going to be alright!" She stated as she led the paramedic over to Neal.

"My colleague and I will check him over then we'll take him to the nearest hospital. Please stand back so we can access your friend's condition." The second medic (Mozzie) declared as he approached Sara.

"What have we got here?" Mozzie asked as he joined Peter at the top of the stairs. Then he checked Neal's pulse.

Peter started to check Neal over but made sure to keep up appearances. "Hey buddy, can you hear me? Sir, can you hear me? What's this man's name?" He asked as he shook Neal slightly. He then pulled a pen light from his pocket, then preceded to check the consultant's eyes.

"His name is Neal Caffery, he's a criminal consultant for the FBI." Kramer announced.

"Neal, can you hear me. You need to wake up. You're scaring your lady friend." Peter quipped, knowing he wasn't going to get a response. "I'm not getting response. He's breathing normally, which is a good sign. I am concerned about this head wound. That could be the cause of his condition." He reported, then turned to his partner. "Get the gurney, we need to get this man to the hospital." He ordered as he packed his supplies up.

"As his handler I'm responsible for his whereabouts, he's also on strict restrictions as part of his parole. Which hospital are you taking him to?" Kramer demanded as he grabbed the paramedic's arm.

"The closest is George Washington Hospital. Now please get out of the way, and let us tend to your associate." Peter declared as he jerked his arm from the agent's grip and helped Mozzie get the gurney as close to Neal as possible.

"I'm coming with you. He's a well-known escape artist!" Kramer demanded, still not believing Neal wasn't faking his condition.

"Over my dead body!" Sara exclaimed. "The man is unconscious, he's not going anywhere. Besides if or when he wakes up, I'm sure he would rather see someone he trusts, not the man who ripped him from his home." She screamed. Shen placed her hand over her heart and started to hyperventilate.

"Ma'am, calm down. You're not doing your friend any good getting yourself worked up." Peter answered as he placed his hand on Sara's shoulder comfortingly. "However, I do agree with the lady. If that young man should happen to wake up during the ride, he would be more comfortable with a friendly face." He stated, hoping to convince the agent to stay out of the ambulance.

Seeing that Kramer wasn't going really going for it, Peter tried another tactic, he hoped, would work. "I understand you have responsibilities concerning this gentleman. However, I believe this young lady might pass out due to the stress of this situation. Possible medical emergencies override your authority. You will have to follow us in your vehicle." He insisted as he led Sara to the open doors of the ambulance.

"Ok, I agree it doesn't look like Ms. Ellis isn't doing well." Kramer conceded, begrudgingly. "Ms. Ellis, Mr. Caffery is in your custody until I arrive at the hospital, do not let him out of your sight." He demanded, then cuffed Neal's right hand to the gurney.

Then Peter and Mozzie collapsed the gurney and loaded it in the back of the ambulance. Once Neal was inside, Peter helped Sara get situated next to the conman so she could hold his hand. Just as Peter was about to close the doors, Kramer grabbed his arm.

"I will be following closely, if you deviate in any form, I will slap you with a charge of kidnapping a federal employee so fast you won't know what happened. Do I make myself clear?" He demanded as he tightened his grip.

Peter just nodded and jerked him arm from his mentor's grip. "If you're done giving orders, I'd like to get our patients to the hospital." He replied, and then slammed the door in the agent's face.

"Let's go Moz!" Peter exclaimed as he sat next to Sara and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, that was fun. I can't believe we actually pulled that off. We're not really taking him to George Washington hospital, are we?" Sara asked as she wiped her tear streaked face and got herself back to normal.

"Yeah, for a moment or two there I thought we were caught." Peter let out a sigh of relief, then noticed the patch was still on Neal's hand. "If that bastard had seen this, then the jig would've definitely been up." He continued as he removed the patch. He then pulled out his cellphone. "And no, we're not going to George Washington Hospital." Peter confirmed, to Sara's immense satisfaction.

"Time for part three of the plan." Peter stated as he dialed Hughes number. "Sir, it's time to call the Marshall's. Kramer may have already informed them that Neal's being taken to the hospital."

"I'll tell them, Kramer's call was just part of Neal's undercover assignment." Hughes explained. "How's Caffery, any more injuries?" He inquired, remembering the images Peter had shown him earlier that day.

"He seems to have a blow to the head. It doesn't appear to be too serious. And his left hand looks as though it's been injured recently. However, there might be internal injuries. When we get to Georgetown Hospital I'm going to have the doctors do a full work up." Peter explained as he looked over his partner's still form.

"Good thinking, Burke. Go ahead and cut Caffery's tracker. I'll take care of the Marshals and any excuses from Kramer. Be safe." Hughes insisted, then hung up.

As Peter flipped his phone close, he turned to Sara and smiled. "In a few hours everything will be back to normal." He stated as he pulled a pair of small bolt cutters from under his seat. "I wish you were free of this shackle for more than a few hours, my friend." He declared as he cut the tracker.

"Alright, Mozzie, time to lose Kramer." Peter shouted.

"You got it, Suit. Hang on. We're about to lose a suit faster than a bad dry cleaner." Mozzie replied, then jerked the wheel sharply.

"Jeez Mozzie, take it easy. I think we'd all like to get to the hospital in one piece!" Sara yelled as she braced herself in one of the corners on the ambulance.

"Hey, Sara. You don't happen to have your lock picks on you?" Peter asked hoping to distract the investigator from Mozzie's driving.

"Yeah, actually I do. Here." Sara replied as she handed over her candy apple red lock pick set.

"If we pull up in front of the hospital with Neal cuffed to the gurney it will only add to the questions, I don't want to answer." Peter stated as he started to try and pick the cuffs. "You know, if Neal was conscious he'd be out of these things in less than 5 seconds." He commented as he continued to work on the cuffs with no luck.

"Neal's the only person in our world who could make locks bend to his will!" Mozzie shouted as he took a sharp left turn. "If you're not having any luck with the picks, there's a set of heavy duty bolt cutters in the storage locker Sara's sitting on." He informed, as he took a sharp right turn into a parking garage.

After a few minutes, the short conman climb over the front seats and joined Peter and Sara in the back. "Well, I've lost your mentor, Suit." Mozzie declared. Then noticed Peter was still having trouble with the cuffs. "Here, give me those things before you cut the man's hand off." He snapped as he took the bolt cutters from Peter and freed Neal from the cuffs.

"We need to get moving, Neal's going to wake up soon." Peter announced as he noticed Neal start to move his head a little bit.

"Right! We're parked right next to my van. Let's get going." Mozzie agreed. Peter then opened the rear doors and helped Sara out. Then he and Moz pulled the gurney with their unconscious friend out.

"Even though it would be easier for us to transport him, I think we should leave the gurney here. That is unless you really want to explain how we got a hold of it?" Mozzie suggested.

"Well, I carried him the last time he was drugged. I guess I can do it again." Peter quipped as he pulled Neal up to a half seated position, then draped the conman's arm across his shoulders and hoisted him off the gurney.

Sara slid open the van door and helped Peter to get Neal settled in the back. She then sat next to her unconscious ex. "You know I never noticed how innocent Neal looks when he's asleep." She commented as she brushed a lock of curly hair off the conman's brow.

Peter didn't say anything; he just nodded at Sara's comment and then joined her and Neal in the van. Peter closed the door and started to remove his disguise. "Let's get going Moz." He stated as he heard the front door open and saw the shorter man climb in.

"As I told Neal once, 'We feel free when we escape, albeit from the frying pan into the fire'." Mozzie declared as he fired up the engine.

Peter and Sara exchanged a knowing look, then let their gazes fall on their sleeping friend.

"Into the fire!" The trio stated at the same time. Then they chuckled, taking this moment of joy as a sign that they were making the right choice.

**Please review! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Chapter 14 will probably be up in a few weeks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I wish to once more thank everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed my story. I even amaze myself that this story has gone on this long, I've never written anything this long even when I was in school lol.**

**AAN: Thanks again to my beta Jackilee, without all the help this story would've been abandoned a long time ago lol. **

**Without further ado here's chapter 14...**

A Change of Plans Ch 14:

A few hours later:

After Peter flashed his badge and demanded immediate action for his friend, and after Neal was assigned a room, the federal agent took up a vigil by his partner's bed. He knew he should sleep. But he needed to know Neal's side of the story as soon as possible. Peter looked at his watch once more, and then ran his hand over his face in frustration. Neal's doctor had told him that the conman probably wouldn't wake up until after midnight, and it looked like that was going to be the case.

In an effort to stay awake, Peter decided to take up pacing back and forth in front of Neal's bed. 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to send Sara and Mozzie back to the hotel. If they were here, at least I'd have someone to talk to.' The agent thought to himself as he, once more, sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Finally, I thought you were going to wear a hole in the floor with your pacing." Neal stated roughly. His throat was very dry after being asleep for so long, and his talking induced a coughing fit.

"A little warning next time, Buddy, you almost gave me a heart attack. How are you feeling?" Peter asked as he placed his hand over his heart in shock. Then he brought a small cup with water into Neal's field of vision.

"I've been better." Neal replied as he tried unsuccessfully to sit up more, so as to receive the cool liquid. After taking several small sips, he collapsed against the numerous pillows that were supporting him, placing his arm across his now very painful ribs.

Once he got his breathing under control and the pain from his ribs subsided, Neal ran his right hand through his hair as he tried the recall what had happened. "Where am I, and where is Kramer?" He quickly asked hoping to divert Peter's previous line of inquiry. Noticing the bandage on his left hand and feeling the small bandage on his head, he began to realize that neither injury hurt as much as it did before, leaving Neal to deduce that he must be in some kind of medical facility.

Peter noticed the look Neal often had when he had solved part of a case. "Well, by the look on your face, you have deduced correctly, you're in the hospital. After you left your phone with me and after I talked with June, I realized you had to be in some sort of trouble. Anyway, long story short I discussed everything I knew with Mozzie, and I asked him to come down here and make sure you were alright." Peter started to explain as he sat back down.

"You must've done some fast talking to convince him to come to D.C., willingly." Then he remembered the last time the FBI asked Mozzie for a favor. "You didn't actually give him the DOD access codes did you?." Neal laughed. He then tried to sit up again, this attempted as unsuccessful as the first. But, at least, it was much less painful.

"Actually, that idea never crossed my mind but maybe next time." Peter replied. He then located the controls for Neal's bed and adjusted it so his friend was able to sit up easier.

"Now Neal, I know you don't feel a 100%. But I need you to tell me what happened after you left New York with Collins and Kramer?" The agent insisted as he placed a small recorder on the bed. "I swear, you're not in trouble and nothing you say will be used against you. I just need your side of the situation so charges can be filed against Kramer and Collins." Peter continued after he noticed a look of fear flash across his partners face.

Not wanting to relive the 24 to 36 hours, Neal shook his head slightly and placed his right hand over his eyes as he felt tears start to form. "I appreciate your concern, but as everyone constantly reminds me, I'm a convicted felon. No lawyer on the planet would take my word over that of two high ranking federal agents. Can we please just go home and forget the last few days." Neal pleaded as he squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears.

Peter switched off the recorder and sat down at the foot of Neal's bed. "I wish I could, buddy. But after seeing what Kramer did to you the night you arrived in D.C., and the injuries you've sustained since then, I can't turn a blind eye to what he and Collins have done. You are correct that given your history, it would be hard to convince people that you're not trying to con them. But you have told me repeatedly that you have never outright lied to me. With that said, I'm willing to stand up for, or rather with, you in front of any level of federal office or judicial branch we have to, to get justice for you." Peter swore as he watched his friend fight to maintain control.

After a few moments Neal realized that he wasn't going to talk Peter out of his decision to file charges on the conman's behalf. He took a deep breath his ribs protested his movements. He groaned softly before he began. "Tell me what you know, and I'll fill in the blanks." Neal conceded. He suddenly found the bandage on his left hand very interesting.

Given their history, Peter knew that Neal was all about compromising when it came to a tough decision. "Fair enough." He agreed then turned the recorder back on. "After you left with Kramer and Collins I was still furious about everything and Hughes decided to send me home for the rest if the day. So I called El and we went to lunch, that's when I found your cellphone. That was very clever by the way, also extremely foolhardy for someone in your world." They both laughed, agreeing it was a serious risk for both parties.

"Anyway, realizing something was wrong. I decided to get in contact with your little friend. Since I didn't have his current number, I figured the best place to start looking for him would be at your apartment. And besides someone had to tell June, what had happened. I assumed Kramer wasn't going to take any chances and took you directly to the airport." Peter stopped, indicating that he was done, and Neal could start his story.

"You're correct, after we got into the elevator Kramer handcuffed me with a special set of cuffs that were pick-proof. I kept trying to convince him the cuffs weren't needed. I told them that after my island adventure, I had sworn to you and myself that I wouldn't run anymore. But neither Collins nor Kramer believed my word, surprise, surprise. After arriving at the parking garage, Collins grabbed my arm and started to lead me towards Kramer's car. I simply shook his hand off, not wanting to be lead around. Next thing I knew, he had me shoved up against the wall and pressed his gun into my face. Then threatened to shoot me if I didn't do everything they said exactly how they wanted it." Neal started.

"Collins finally let me go after I agreed, then we walked silently to the car. After arriving at the car, Collins shoved me against the trunk area and pressed his gun against my neck. I have to tell you, I've never been more in fear of my life then at that moment. I really thought he was going to shoot me again." The conman explained as he rubbed the back of his neck, subconsciously, at the memory.

"I remained frozen in place as he, not too gently mind you, searched me. Then Kramer confiscated my lock picks and all my credit cards. Kramer then informed me that all of my transactions from there on would be in cash, only, and that the only time he would let me have my picks would be for authorized use. Then we headed for the airport." Neal finished as he started to drift off slightly.

After a yawning fit Neal continued to recount everything that had happened after they had landed in D.C., including his botched escape attempt. Neal then told Peter Kramer's list of rules and the consequences if Neal broke them.

"Kramer actually told you that he would beat you!" Peter exclaimed then started to pace again. He didn't want to believe that the man he once admired would actually beat another human being.

"He didn't come out and say it, but Collins clarified the situation." Neal stated, not wanting to go into detail as to what had happened next.

"Umm...Neal, I know you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you. But, I have a pretty good idea of what actually happened next. I had your friend set up surveillance outside Kramer's place. And when he saw you the next morning, he took some pictures. I need to know who hit you, was it Collins or Kramer?" Peter asked as he stopped pacing and leaned against the foot of the bed.

"Seeing as I'm not going to break my vow of never directly lying to you, I'm going to tell you straight out, you're not going like my answer." Neal started to speak but before he could tell Peter anything, the two men were interrupted by a commotion in the hallway.

Neal started to panic, as the voice came closer to his room. Someone was looking for him. "Where's Kramer? Don't let them take me, please." Neal pleaded as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get out of the hospital bed.

"Neal, calm down. It's alright, you're in my custody. Nobody's going to take you anywhere. Just calm down, I'll take care of everything." Peter explained as he tried to calm his friend.

Neal trusted Peter with his life but he couldn't fight his instincts when he was cornered. It took a few minutes for Peter to get Neal under control, but he was aided by the sleep and pain medications that were being pumped through the IV.

Please Peter, I'd rather...go back to prison...then go with...them." Neal rasped as he slowly drifted off. Peter held his friend until he was certain the conman was out, he then tucked the blanket around him.

"The only place you're going is home, with me." The agent vowed, as he squeezed Neal's shoulder ressurantly. "Now, to take care of our unwanted guest." Peter said as he left the conman's room.

Upon exiting Neal's room, Peter saw Agent Collins searching the other rooms on their floor. As he set he sight on the agent, Peter had to fight the urge to draw his weapon and shoot the bastard. Ignoring his first instinct, Peter closed the door and stepped out into the main hallway while Collins's back was turned. He would've preferred to deal with Collins after he 'spoke' to Kramer. But with Collins looking for Neal, he realized Option A was out the window. Peter made it a few steps from his friend's room (and towards the agent) by the time Collins noticed him.

"Burke! Where the hell is Caffery?" Collins demanded, as he stomped towards Peter. "How dare you come here and interfere with Special Agent Kramer's affairs!" Collins declared as he got right up into Peter's face.

"What 'affairs' might those be? And how do they authorize you or Kramer treating one of the most non-violent men I've ever known like your personal punching bag?" Peter demanded, not letting the other man's attitude or closeness unnerve him.

"That's none of your business; it's above your pay grade. I could arrest you right now for aiding and abetting Neal Caffery in escaping federal custody. Now this is your last chance to not ruin your career, where are you hiding Neal Caffery?" Collins demanded watching Peter, very carefully, for any sign of vulnerability.

"I hate to burst your bubble. No, actually this I'm going enjoy. As for your deluded theory of me aiding or abetting Neal Caffery's escape, it's completely unfounded. As per Director Reese Hughes of the New York White Collar Division, Caffery is in my custody and is coming back to New York with me." Peter announced. Then he watch with satisfaction as total shock flashed across Collins's face. Collins stood dumbfounded, unable to process what he was hearing.

"Why don't you run on back to Kramer and tell him that Neal is no longer his concern. Also you and he might want to start cleaning out your offices while your at it. As soon as we get back to New York I'm going to file charges, on Neal's behalf, against both of you for assault and unlawful imprisonment. And make sure to tell Kramer, that I might just throw in a jaywalking charge for good measure." Peter stated firmly, then turned his back on a rather stunned Collins and headed back to Neal's room.

"You haven't heard the end of this, Burke! You still have to get Caffery out of the city." Collins vowed as he watched Peter walk away from him.

Just as Peter made it to Neal's room, he heard Collins on his cellphone. And he couldn't help but smile at what he heard. "Agent Kramer, Sir, we have a problem." Collins commented as he turned on his heels and made his way out of the hospital.

Peter started back to Neal's room, though still feeling uneasy about his encounter with Collins, he cut down a side hallway and approached the Nurses station. He informed them that no one was to enter his friend's room without his express permission. He then gave the Nurses a list of approved visitors which only included Mozzie and Sara. He also instructed them to call security immediately should anyone else tried to get information Neal. Peter made sure that Collins wasn't still hanging around, then entered Neal's room and once more took up his vigil by his friend's bedside. "See buddy, everything is fine." Peter promised as he sat down and watched his friend sleep. "We'll finish your testimony in the morning. Now it's time for both of use to get some rest." He stated as he got comfortable in the uncomfortable chair.

**Please review. I'll be** **starting chapter 15 soon**.


End file.
